Broken Smile
by A Hopeful Romantic Imagination
Summary: REWRITTEN: See Broken Facades.
1. We're Going to School

**Hi guys! I made this new story because I was overflowing with inspiration and if I didn't write it down I would squeal like a crazy fangirl (my weird habit when I'm really excited) Well I personally think it won't be that bad a story but I might screw it up later, I just hope I won't. Y'know, sometimes I wonder if someone actually reads these A/N's at the beginning and end of the story… Ah well, let's just start typin'!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I awakened from my slumber on my big and fluffy king-size bed with hot pink sheets and a lot of unnecessary pillows.

"Good morning, Amu-sama" My maid Ran greeted me. "Ran I told you to stop being so formal you're practically my sister" I yawned getting out of my bed and hugged Ran. "Amu-chan, I love you like a sister too, but I'm on duty so right now I'm just a maid" She sighed.

"Fine, fine so what's it today?" I asked. "I already put your stuff in the shower, Miki put together a lovely outfit for you, Su has prepared a delicious and healthy breakfast for you and Dia has prepared this schedule for you" Ran explained handing me a paper with today's classes on it.

You see, Ran is my personal maid, Miki is a fashion designer and she's artist, Su is our chef cook and Dia is my tutor since I'm homeschooled.

"What about you Ran?" I asked. "Well the usual, cleaning your room making sure you do everything you're supposed to do and also making sure you don't try to sneak out of the house" She said. "Ah, how boring it's always the same" I sighed.

"Well, Amu you're the lucky one you get everything handed to you and live in a freaking mansion" Ran told me. "Yes, yes I'm the luckiest girl in the world being the heir of the Humpty Association and all, and getting special education and luxurious stuff a normal 16 year old could ever afford" I smiled, pretending to be oh so happy with everything I have.

When in reality I'm miserable, think about I've never been allowed to play outside like normal kids the only outside I know is our garden. I don't know anyone outside this mansion except for my parents who are always travelling I don't know anything about the real world and yet I have to take over some business when I'm 21 and my parents also expect me to be married by that time since they think a woman alone can't take over the association, that's quite sexist don't you think?

However despite all this, everyone is always working so hard to please me and I don't want to seem ungrateful so I always smile. As long as they're happy and satisfied so am I.

"So here's the outfit Miki prepared for you" Ran opened the clothes getting a pair of clothes for me. "Go and take a shower meanwhile I'll clean up and get your breakfast" Ran ordered. "Roger boss" I rolled my eyes.

After getting out of the shower Ran was gone, my bedroom was clean and my breakfast was lying on my table.

Well, I'll just check out my breakfast. There was a bowl of rice porridge, another bowl of miso soup, nori with some rice and soy sauce in it, a plate with tamagoyaki and some green tea. "It smells sooo good!" I smiled giving it a sniff.

I should hurry up to eat the delicious breakfast Su made for me!

I blow-dried my hair with a blow-dryer that has a diffuser attached so my hair gets wavy but not frizzy. Then I put my hair in wavy side ponytail, holding it together with a white x-clip.

Now let's see what Miki put together for me… I put on the outfit then looked it the mirror. I wore a salmon pink, above knee length pleated skirt and a white sleeveless blouse put in the skirt loosely.

"Cute yet simple, as expected from Miki" I smiled at myself satisfied. I opened the closet looking for a pair of matching shoes and noticed some salmon pink studded sandals in the corner of my closet.

"Perfect!" I grabbed the shoes and put them on and as if planned my stomach growled and I let the sweet smell of my breakfast enter my nostrils.

"Ah, sweet breakfast here I come" I practically drooled over breakfast. "Itadakimasu" I got my chopsticks and started eating.

After eating I picked up the plate and planned to bring it to the kitchen so it can get washed but then Ran entered. "No, Amu-chan I'll take that just go to the study on the 1st floor Dia's waiting there for you" Ran took the tray out of my hands. "Fine" I sighed.

"Hey Dia" I greeted as I entered. "Ah Amu-chan" Dia smiled.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked taking a seat. "Well let's start with…" Dia paused looking through the books. "Geography" She said taking the geography book and an atlas out of the shelf.

"Have you memorized all the countries in Asia yet?" She asked taking a globe from her desk. "Yes" I nodded

"Well then, what country is this?" She asked pointing at a country on the globe. "Japan, duh" I rolled my eyes. "What about this one" She pointed at another country "Vietnam" I answered "This?" She asked. "Indonesia" I yawned. "How about this one" She at a country above India, looking rather small compared to India itself. "Nepal" I answered a bit bored.

"Ah, so far so good" Dia smiled. "Well then that was the last continent you had to memorize, guess we're finished with geography" Dia told me. "And we're also finished with… economy, English, Japanese, history, biology, P.E, math, science, astrology, art and cooking" Dia explained.

"Well, then I guess I can get ready for senior exams and finish high school and start getting ready for college, right?" I said. Even though I'm 16 and should be in my 2nd year of high school, I already completed high school by now since rather than starting school at age 6, like normal kids I started when I was 4.

"No, no Amu..." Dia shook her head. "Why not?" I raised a brow. "There's one class we haven't finished… Music" Dia explained. "Music is unnecessary in a business career" I sighed.

"Well, you still have to still need to get a grade for it and if you refuse then I'll just write down an F" Dia threatened.

"Fine, what's the assignment?" I sighed. "Write and preform a song" She ordered. "Huh?" I asked completely clueless. "Writing songs or poems helps expressing emotions, with music you have 2 months to write this song and find a place to preform" Dia explained.

"Don't you have any emotions in your heart that you would like to express" Dia winked as if she knew exactly how I felt at the moment. "Seriously, I guess I don't really have a choice" I laughed.

"So you plan to get a tutor for your university education right after graduating?" Dia asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" I cocked my head to the side curiously.

"Well, you're just so young… Wouldn't you like to go to a real public high school first?" Dia asked. "Well that's dangerous…" I smiled sadly.

"The world is a dangerous place, Amu. If you're going to be locked up in here till you're 21 how are you going to know anything about the world?" Dia sighed. "Why don't you ask your parents to let you enter high school and then go to school when you're 18 instead" Dia offered. "They'd say no anyway" I frowned. "You're never gonna know if you never even try" Dia said pulling out her cellphone dialed in a number then handed the phone to me.

"Just ask, at least you'll know" Dia smiled. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Hello this is Hinamori Tsumugu, who am I speaking with?" My father answered. "H-Hello oto-sama, it's me Amu" I answered nervously.

"Ah, Amu dear what is it?" My dad asked sounding ecstatic to be talking with me. "Can I please speak okaa-sama?" I asked.

My mother is easier to talk to when it comes to stuff like this. "Oh, yes of course" He answered sounding a bit disappointed.

"Hello, Amu-chan?" My mother answered. "Um, mom I have a question… It's a pretty big deal though" I said a bit nervously about being rejected. "Yes of course sweetie, what do you want to ask?" My mother asked.

"W-Well I just finished my high school education with Dia and well, erm I was just uh… Wondering if I-I-I…" I started hesitantly. "Yes?" My mother said.

"C-Can I please enter a public school?!" I asked. "Why would you want to do that?" My mom asked worriedly.

"Ooka-sama, I'm going to take over an Association one day, while I know nothing about the real world. Don't you think it'd be better if I actually went outside to see what the people are like and learn a bit about socializing" I explained.

"I guess you're right, but…" My mother said. "Yes ooka-sama?" I asked. "No one will know who you really are so go to a low class school where people barely know anything about the economy and I will sent Miki with you to school" My mother explained.

"AND NO BOYS ON THE SCHOOL!" My father yelled through the phone. "No dear, Amu wants to go to a public school not an all-girls school" My mother explained him. "NOOOO! MY LITTLE SPARROW!" I could hear me father cry through the phone.

"Oto-sama I'm going to school I'm not getting married" I rolled my eyes. "About that Amu, we're already looking for a fiancée" My mother explained. "But ooka-sama, can't I at least pick my own husband" I frowned.

"How about this sweetie, we'll look for some eligible men around your age, but you can also look for a boy yourself. If you can't find anyone by the time that you're 21 we're going to have to pick your husband, understood?" My mother explained. "Yes, thank you ooka-sama" I thanked my mother.

"Hm, just go and pick a decent public school with Dia and Miki, okay?" My mother said. "Yes, again thank you so much for the opportunity ooka-sama" I thanked her once more.

"Bye, Amu-chan" My parents said in unison. "And give Ami-chan our regards as well" My mother added. "Understood, bye okaa-sama, oto-sama" I hung up.

I looked at Dia and smiled, she smiled back. "Well, let's get Miki and look for a school" She said getting up from her desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter! I was actually doubting a little if I should stop writing here or write a little more, but this seemed the perfect way to end a chapter so this is my ending. For those who are like: Where's the Amuto?! Well I'm going to make Ikuto appear in chapter 2 or 3. Review please!<strong>


	2. The First School Day

**Hey, I know it's like a week later for me to update, but I had exams this week so was busy. I'm done with my exams now though, and will update to my heart's and keyboard's content! I will try to update more often though. Anyway let's get started. Thanks for reviewing Amuto12345 and Strawberryberry and Guest**

_**Recap**_

_I looked at Dia and smiled, she smiled back. "Well, let's get Miki and look for a school" Dia said getting up from her desk._

_**End of Recap**_

**Amu's POV**

"Good morning Amu-sama" I heard a cheerful voice say, waking me up. My eyes fluttered open and looked around the room to find Ran standing before my bed politely like every morning.

"Ugh, Ran I'm so tired!" I yawned and then stretched myself, suddenly I noticed that it was at the crack of dawn. "Say Ran, what time is it?" I asked sitting up straight. "It's 6.30" She answered and pulled my outfit for today out my closet. "What?! Why did you wake me up so early?" I asked shooting up from my bed.

"Amu, it's Monday, remember?" Ran asked placing the outfit on my desk and completely pulling open my curtains. "So?" I asked a bit clueless to what her point was.

"It's your first day of school, so go take a shower" Ran ordered already making my bed. "Oh gosh I forgot! I'm on it!" I yelled excited and ran into the bathroom, almost slipping on some of my dirty clothes on the way.

Heh, I was so tired yesterday trying to write a song that I just threw my clothes straight on the floor, put on my pajama and fell asleep.

And as usually when I came out of the shower my room was completely clean and my outfit and breakfast were put ready for me. Ah, same old, same old how boring. But I actually get to go to public school today! I'm so excited.

The school's called Seiyo Academy it consists of elementary school, junior high and of course, where I'm heading: high school.

So it's most likely that the people who go there know each other since elementary school. Meaning they've already made groups of friends. What if I won't fit in! Well, at least I'll always have Miki with me…

More about this school, it's a rather big school even bigger than this mansion and trust me when I say this. This mansion is big enough to get lost in.

It's also a school without school uniforms, which is rare in Japan but Miki said she refused to go a school where she couldn't even show people the beautiful outfits she puts together for me every day.

Miki's 17 so a year older than me, maybe you're wondering 'How could a 17 year old girl possibly be a fashion designer and an artist?!' Well Miki is rather talented, she got discovered at age 13 drawing some doodles in class.

Miki dropped out of school and became an artist, after a while she couldn't handle the pressure of all the work she had to do being only 13 after all.

That's when my parents found her and took her in, she never went to high school just like me so she was really happy when she found out she could have this opportunity.

Well let's see what Miki put together for me today… A white-blue short sleeved mini denim dress with a skinny waist belt. A rather simple outfit, maybe I can add some accessories.

I dried my mid-back length hair with a towel and combed it then put it in a messy braid, letting my bangs fall to the side. I simply slipped on the outfit and looked in my jewelry box for some accessories, then I noticed a group of bracelets in different shades of blue. It seemed perfect for the look so I placed them around my right wrist.

"Shoes, shoes" I mumbled heading towards my closet. I saw some white flats and put them on, walking towards the mirror and I smiled in satisfaction.

A simple look, it probably also won't look convincing that I'm a heir of a wealthy and international company.

Now as for breakfast! Hmm, pancakes with orange juice… A simple outfit and breakfast, huh?

Ah whatever, it doesn't matter if it's made by Su it'll be tasty. In the middle of eating my breakfast Miki walked into my room.

Miki has dark blue eyes and dark blue chin length hair, she was wearing a sky blue sleeveless open hoodie ending around upper thigh, a white tank top, some blue back baggy jeans and a pair of sky blue high top converse. In other words, she looked tomboyish yet incredibly fashionable.

"Here's your bento Amu-chan" Miki said handing me my bento. "Are you ready, it's 7:58 already" Miki said cleaning up my tray of just finished breakfast.

"Just head for school already, I'll catch you up later" Miki sighed heading towards the kitchen on the first floor. "Okay, see you later Miki" I waved while heading towards the front gate.

There it was… The front gate, the gate Ran has forbid me to open as long as I know her. I feel kind of nervous, I've never been outside before and don't know what's outside these gates.

Gya, why am I still hesitating?! That's it, I'm going to school! I took a deep breath, opened the gate and left.

The walk was quite peaceful, and I saw a lot of cool places I've never known before. I wish I had a camera with me! It's okay though, I don't need to take pictures since I'm going to see these places every day, too bad this school's so close to home. I would love to see more places on my way to school.

Ah, such a lovely peaceful walk to school… Well it was until-

"Ah crap I'm gonna get late for school!" A husky and masculine voice behind me spoke as I footsteps getting louder, and suddenly I got pushed on the ground.

"Itai, that hurt!" I grumbled looking at my now, scraped knees. "Ah shit, you okay" The voice asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled looking in the person's direction. Ah, it's a boy…

He's around my age I think, with messy yet cool looking midnight blue hair and mesmerizing also midnight blue eyes. He was wearing a black open blouse with rolled up sleeves and a plain white shirt underneath, a pair of blue black ripped jeans and some black army boots.

"Sorry I don't wanna get late for school" He apologized extending a hand, I gladly accepted with a grateful smile.

"It's okay, what time does your school start?" I asked curiously while being pulled up by the boy.

"8.30" He answered looking like he was about to race away. "Really? Is your school that far?" I asked curiously cocking my head to the side. "No, not really so I think I can make it if I run, it's only a few minutes walking" He explained.

"Eh, but it's only 8.05. So if it's nearby why do you have to hurry?" I raised an eyebrow, not really understanding the situation anymore.

"Eh?" He looked at me bewildered. "Eh?" I cocked my head to side.

"Could I see your phone, please?" He asked politely. "Oh, sure" I said looking in my bag for my phone. When I found it I handed it to him. "Damn, it really is 8.05" He sighed handing me back my phone.

"I rushed here for nothing" He said sounding a little depressed. "Anyway what school do you go to?" He suddenly asked.

"Oh, I go to Seiyo Academy" I answered. "Really? Me too, I've never seen you around though" He said a little surprised. "Ah, that's because I'm new. Today's my first day." I explained to him, and he 'oh-ed' nodding in acknowledgement.

"Well, since we're going the same direction, why not walk together?" He suggested. "Sure, I'm Hinamori Amu, but you can call me Amu I'm 16" I introduced myself extending a hand for him to shake. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I'm also 16 and well you can call me Ikuto" Ikuto smirked shaking my hand.

"Shall we?" Ikuto extended his arm. "We shall" I smiled and wrapping my arm around his. When Ikuto and I reached school I heard murmurs around us.

'Hey look it's Tsukiyomi-san with a girl how rare!' 'What a pretty girl, could she be his girlfriend?' 'As if our Ikuto-sama with date such a ugly girl!' Okay that last one hurt...

"Well, I'm going to register myself at the front desk, see ya Ikuto" I waved him goodbye and entered the huge building.

I reached the front desk and there was a short line of students so I just patiently waited for those in front of me to be finished.

"Next!" The lady behind the desk called. "I-I'm new here" I just stuttered, gosh I freaking stuttered how embarrassing!

"I see, name please" The lady said getting behind her computer. "Hinamori Amu" I answered, then the lady started typing in some things and clicking with her mouse a couple of times. That went on for a few minutes then she handed me a printout and a key. (A/N Our school works with keys for the lockers so I use that instead of codes).

"This paper is your class schedule and this key is for your locker, go to room 103 that's your homeroom I'm sure that your homeroom teacher is already there" The lady explained flawlessly, wow she must be really experienced with this.

Then the chime ringed and the students who were in line behind me groaned for not being able to get their turn. (A/n If I remember correctly in Japan instead of a bell they use a chime).

I walked to my class where a goofy dressed man with messy orange-ish hair and glasses was waiting for someone or something as students entered the classroom.

He looked in my direction and smiled walking towards me. "Ah you must be my new student!" He said forcefully shaking my hand like crazy. "I'm your homeroom teacher Nikaidou Yuu, but it's Nikaidou-sensei for you" He introduced himself. "O-Okay" I said a bit startled by his childish and energetic personality.

I-Is this guy seriously a teacher?! I sweat dropped at the thought.

"Himamori Amu-san right?" He asked letting go of my hand. "No, it's Hinamori" I corrected him. "That's what I said right, Himamori-san" Nikaidou gave it one more try. "No it's Hi- Oh never mind" I sighed giving up.

**Ikuto's POV**

That girl that I met this morning, Hinamori Amu, huh? She looked nice and she was also really cute, she didn't throw herself all over me like practically every girl I've met in my life before.

The chime rang and my best friend and I headed towards class.

"Uh, Ikuto are you even listening?!" Kukai asked waving a hand in front of my face. "Huh, sorry what?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"Who was that cutie you were with this morning?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. "Dude, stop you look like a total pervert" I said disgusted.

"Come on dude she was so pretty, and you never walk to school with someone especially not a girl!" Kukai whined throwing his arm around my shoulder. "So what's your point?" I raised a brow walking into the classroom seeing Nikaidou stand outside the classroom looking around, that's odd usually he comes 2-3 minutes late and does something extremely clumsy.

"So was she your girlfriend?" Kukai asked sitting next to me. We don't have arranged seats, we just sit where we please. Nikaidou never gave them to us, but hey nobody's complaining.

"Nope" I answered lazily popping the p at the end.

"A good friend or family?" Kukai asked once more. "Nope" I again lazily answered putting my elbow on the table and resting my head on the palm of my hand.

"Well then where did you meet her?" He sighed losing interest in the subject. "I met her this morning walking to school" I explained staring out of the window

"Y-You seriously walked to school with a total stranger?" Kukai asked sweat dropping. "Yeah I did" I nodded.

"Why?" He looked at me as if I was insane. "Spur of the moment, perhaps?" I shrugged, not really knowing why I did it. I just felt like it, I guess.

"Uh, yeah that makes a lot of sense" Kukai retorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Owayo class" Nikaidou greeted making way to his desk surprisingly not tripping at all. "Owayo sensei" A few replied.

"I bet you're all wondering why I was waiting outside" Nikaidou said taking a seat on his desk. "No not really…" The whole class responded in unison. "W-Well, I'm gonna tell anyway!" He replied taken aback and stuck his tongue out as a little kid.

"You see, we have a new student in our class!" He clasped his hands together. At this kids starting murmuring through the class. 'What seriously?' 'Maybe it's a really hot guy! Not that there's a guy that can live up to our Ikuto-sama' 'Well it could be a cute girl as well, right?'

And that last one caught my interest. Amu's a cute girl, she's my age and transferring to Seiyo today. It's totally her.

"Come in Himamori-san" Nikaidou called towards the door. Oh, Himamori it's not her. Well that was a close call though…

"Nikaidou-sensei my name is Hinamori" A cute voice sighed and in walked Amu. So it was her after all!

"Hey Ikuto, isn't that the cutie you walked to school with tomorrow?" Kukai whispered/asked me. "Yeah, that's her" I nodded agreeing with him.

"Please, introduce yourself" Nikaidou commanded politely. "Of course" She nodded seeming a bit nervous.

"Nice to meet cha, my name is Hinamori Amu, I'm 16 and live with my mother, father, sister and family acquaintances. Please take care of me" Amu introduced herself flawlessly, shooting everyone a smile and giving a polite bow at the end.

'Wah, she's so cute!' 'She's also really pretty' 'Pfft, what a show off trying to be cute so desperately' People murmured through the class.

"So, take a seat where ever you want Hinamori-san. We don't have arranged seats" Nikaidou explained her and pointed at all the empty seats into the class room including the ones next to me.

Amu noticed me and her face immediately lit up. "Can I please sit next to Ikuto?" She asked Nikaidou and pointed at the empty seat next to me, I heard some fangirls gasp when she said that.

Yeah, I have those… They're actually rather frightening (A/N I think if I was a sexy bishounen and had a lot of squealing and nose bleeding girls who wanted to bear my child, I'd be frightened too, but I'm a girl so no worries!

"Ikuto, are you okay with that?" Nikaidou asked for my approval. "Sure" I replied pretending to not give a damn about the world, though I shot a smile at Amu, just a tiny one that only she could notice. And when I said that all the boys gasped as well.

Amu walked towards me and sat down in the seat beside me. "Hey Ikuto" Amu greeted me. "Yo" I waved my hand at her lazily.

"Hey, Hinamori! I'm Ikuto's best bud, Souma Kukai!" Kukai introduced himself being as energetic always. "Oh, nice to meet you, Souma-kun" Amu greeted him.

"Just call me Kukai" He grinned at her. "Well then just call me Amu" She smiled at him, she sure smiles a lot…

"Say Amu, don't you smile a bit too much?" I raised a brow at her. Suddenly she paled "Y-You noticed?" She whispered/asked me.

"Huh?" I raised a brow in confusion. "Nothing, just forget it…" She suddenly said turning back towards the board, where Nikaidou was talking about school activities.

**Saaya's POV**

"Saaya-sama that girl Hinamori Amu, she seems close to Ikuto-sama!" One of my followers shouted. "Yes, she does. We need to exterminate her quickly!" I slammed my fist on the lunch table in anger.

"After all, only I Yamabuki Saaya am destined to be with Ikuto-senpai" I proudly stated. "Yes Saaya-sama" My followers all agreed in unison. Hohoho, see I'm just perfect for Ikuto-kun! Even my trusty followers agree with me!

"Saaya-chin, Yaya thinks you should confess to Ikuto-senpai already!" My best friend Yaya suggested cheerfully as always, she's rather annoying actually. So energetic and cute and girlish, it disgusts me. But she's been there for me when no one else was, so I owe her for that.

"I can't 'just' confess to him, it takes a lot of courage" I mumbled out the last part hoping she wouldn't hear it.

"Yaya's sure you can do it Saaya-chin, you're after all a very confident person so Yaya's also sure you'll feelings will get across him!" She encouraged me grabbing my hands tightly, I slapped her hands away.

"Ugh, what's with you d-don't just randomly grab people like that it's rude!" I complained, puffing my cheeks like a little kid, in return Yaya giggled. "Haha, that's what you say Saaya-chin but I know you're actually very happy that Yaya cares so much about you" She stated proudly showing me a huge grin.

My cheeks heated when she finished that finished that sentence "G-geez, what's with you always saying stuff l-like t-that" I stammered stubbornly still blushing.

"Anyway, we need to get rid of Hinamori Amu" I stated slamming my fist on the table to get all my followers attention.

"Akira, gather a group of girls and follow Hinamori-san we need to find out more about her!" I commanded her. "What exactly do you want me to do Saaya-sama?" She asked innocently and completely clueless. "I want you to follow her geez, do I need to think of everything here?!" I sighed rubbing my temples. Yes, Akira is a pretty girl and excels in sports I have to admit that, but she's not the sharpest knife in the drawer.

**Amu's POV**

The chime ringed and it was time for our break I waited in the hallways for Miki, I hadn't seen her all morning!

Then I noticed a blur of dark blue, it has to Miki. "Miki!" I shouted running towards to person, and it was her. "Ah Amu-chan owayo" Miki turned around towards to see who was shouting her name and then noticed me.

"Don't just owayo me! Where were you Miki?! I was so bored without you!" I whined clinging onto her arm like a little kid, yes Miki's like my big sister and so are Ran and Su, and well I don't know about Dia she gives me more of a mother vibe.

"Gomen Amu-chan, but I am your senpai after all so we don't get the same classes" She apologized patting my head, then I noticed a boy next to her.

He had messy midnight blue, just like Ikuto. Though his hair was a bit more spiky, and he had topaz-colored catlike eyes. He was wearing a blue-white checkered t-shirt, blue-black baggy jeans and navy blue dunk high Nikes.

"Oh, Miki is this a friend of yours?" The boy asked her curiously. "Ah, yes this is Amu we're really close almost like sisters actually!" Miki explained to him.

"Amu this is Yoru, Yoru this is Amu" She introduced us to one another. "Nice to meet cha" I shot him a friendly smile, he just nodded in approval… Of my existence, my introduction perhaps? Eh, who knows. I just shrugged the thought off.

"Ara, Miki you have a boyfriend already?" I asked putting my hand offer my mouth innocently. At this question, they both blushed.

"N-No Amu-chan, i-it's not like that we're just classmates" Miki stammered waving her hands in denial. "Y-Yeah I just invited her for lunch that's all!" Yoru nodded in agreement. "Oh, I see" I nodded understanding the situation.

"Would you like to eat with us?" Yoru proposed to me. "Sure, I haven't made any lunch plans anyway" I smiled agreeing to his offer.

We walked to cafeteria following Yoru of course, and the three of us just had a little chat, you know small talk nothing big.

"Ah there are my friends" Yoru notified us as we entered the cafeteria, gesturing his head towards his friends. Miki and I looked and saw… A group of girls.

"Girls?" I asked cocking my head to the side. "Perhaps he's gay?" Miki asked me. "Or a player?" I asked Miki back. "N-No not those girls!" Yoru stammered breaking our bubble of thoughts.

"I mean those people!" This time he pointed clearly at of four people, Ikuto and Kukai were there too! And the others, was a boy with long silky indigo hair and a petite, cute girl long wavy blond hair.

"Yo, guys" Yoru lazily greeted them and sat down, Miki sat down next to him and I didn't know what to do so just quickly sat down next to Miki. "This is Miki a classmate of mine and her friend Amu" He introduced us to his friends and at the mention of my name Ikuto and Kukai glanced over at me.

"Yo Amu" Kukai friendly grinned and me and Ikuto just gave me a lazy wave. "Hey guys" I smiled at them.

"Ah, Amu you know them?" Miki curiously asked me. "Yup, they're classmates of mine" I explained to her.

"Well these are Nagihiko and Rima" He introduced the boy and girl to us. "Fuijsaki Nagihiko, but you can call me Nagihiko or Nagi" He shot us a gentle smile and gave a small bow with his head.

"Mashiro Rima" The girl said in a small emotionless voice, and her expression was just as lifeless.

"It's nice to meet you two, my name's Hinamori Amu, you can call me Amu though" I introduced myself giving them a small wave.

"I'm Tanaka Miki, call me Miki nice to meet you" Miki introduced herself giving them a small nod.

The rest of the day was rather peaceful, nothing in particular happened I had some classes but I pretty much knew everything already.

I still can't think of inspiration for a song though, gya this is more difficult than I thought!

**Saaya's POV**

I exited the school building and saw Hinamori Amu, Ikuto-senpai and some girl with dark blue hair walk home.

That bitch! How dare she walk home with my future boyfriend! _He isn't your boyfriend, in fact it's not even certain if he actually likes you_. Oh shut up you stupid conscience!

Watch out Hinamori, cause I'm coming after you…

**End of chapter! What is Saaya going to do?! No like seriously, I have no clue I just made this whole thing with Saaya up, on the spot… Well, who knows this also makes it more interesting for me. Review please!**


	3. Puppy Love

**Hey guys! Well, here's chapter, what chapter is this? I think it's three but I can't remember, and holy cow it took me 5 days to write this o.O! I'm getting so slow ._. I don't wanna hold you guys back any longer so enjoy reading. Thanks for reviewing Amuto12345, TheLightBeforeWeLand, Anon, Unknown One and Darkerthannightskys. Also again thanks for the lovely suggestions Amuto12345!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap<strong>_

_Watch out Hinamori, cause I'm coming after you…_

_**End of Recap**_

**Ikuto's POV**

"Crap, crap, crap I slept in!" I cursed under my breath, running towards the school building seeing students walk inside I sped up.

Just when I entered the building and the chime ringed, I put my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath from all the running.

"Yo Ikuto, hurry up we have P.E" Kukai informed me while taking his gym clothes out of his locker. "Yeah, got it" I nodded getting back into posture and walking towards the changing rooms with Kukai.

"I can't believe you slept in again!" Kukai laughed when we entered the boys changing room. "Gimme a break, I had nightshift again" I sighed taking of my shirt. "I don't get it dude why do you necessarily have to work nightshifts, doesn't your mom feed you or something?" Kukai asked obviously not seeing to point, I glared at him and he just uncomfortably shifted.

"Sorry, I forgot" He quickly apologized putting on a white t-shirt. "It's okay man, please just stop mentioning it" I forgave, I can't get mad at him after all not like he can help it.

You see, I have some parent issues at home, one of the main reasons I work nightshifts is so I can save money for university. I plan to go to a university with dorms so I don't have to live at home anymore.

"Well let's go, we have P.E outside" I gently pushed Kukai on the arm motioning him to come with me.

"I bet I can walk outside faster than you" Kukai dared. "Not in the mood for your games man" I rejected his bet straight of the bat. (A/N Haha, what a weird sentence).

"Oh, you're no fun!" Kukai pouted in a childish way. "Don't worry, one day you'll find someone who will live up to your energetic and stupid personality" I reassured him, patting him on the back. "Thanks man, hey wait!" Kukai yelled insulted, but I had already walked off outside.

"You're such a cruel person Ikuto, I don't know what the ladies see in you" Kukai complained catching up with me. "Neither do I, but hey we're not girls" I shrugged, really not understanding all those fangirls.

"I know! Why don't we ask them?" Kukai suddenly suggested. "Yeah, that's a really good idea…" I sarcastically retorted, but apparently Kukai didn't catch the sarcastic part since he then dragged me towards he then dragged me towards Kasumi, our classmate and a fangirl of mine.

"I-Ikuto-sama?! Is there anything you need?" She asked as a blush crept up to her face. "N-" I shook my head. "Yes" Kukai interrupted me, damn Kukai.

"What do you see in Ikuto?" He asked her, yeah he just asked her like that. No hesitation, or small talk just really straightforward like that. You see, if girls just confessed like that without trying to do a ton of shit to make you fall in love with them and stalk you, life would be a lot easier.

"Erm well, Ikuto-sama's very handsome and smart, he excels in both academics and sports and he's also very kind and hardworking. I really admire him for that" She explained a bit embarrassed.

When she finished we both just blankly stared at her, then Kukai burst into laughter. "BWAHAHA! HANDSOME! KIND! HARDWORKING! BWAHAHA! WHAT A JOKE!" Kukai rolled over the floor laughing and even had some tears in his eyes.

"Thanks Kasumi" I patted her on the head. "Let's go baka" I said dragging Kukai by the collar.

"H-He touched me…" I heard Kasumi mutter. "Kyaa! Ikuto-sama patted me on the head and he even knows my name!" She fangirled running over to her other friends, of course I know her name she's my classmate.

"Ohayou Ikuto, Kukai" Amu greeted us just coming out of the building.

She was wearing a white t-shirt and red gym shorts, with some white slip-on shoes and under knee length white socks with two red stripes at the top (A/N Like SpongeBob :D!) and it actually looked really good on her. She also had her bubblegum pink hair in two wavy pigtails resting on her shoulder, making her look absolutely adorable.

"Ohayou Amu" Kukai grinned ruffling her hair. "Yo" I smirked at her.

"So do you guys know what we're going to do?" Amu asked innocently cocking her head to the side, making her look more adorable. "Nope, only thing I know is that the class is made up of people from various grades" Kukai explained to her. "Really? That means we might have P.E with Miki!" Amu immediately lit up when Kukai told her that, I just chuckled at her excitement.

"Oh Ikuto-senpai!" A voice that desperately tried to sound cute called, I turned around and, oh no… It was Yamabuki Saaya, the girl's probably the biggest fangirl out there, she also made a fan club for me, the Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sama Group or something like that, also known as the TIG.

Following was her best friend Yuiki Yaya who has a crush on Kukai, also when she noticed Kukai she had a big grin on her face. "KUKAI! LOOK YAYA AND KUKAI BOTH HAVE P.E TOGETHER!" She shouted waving her hands and running towards him, tackling him into a hug. "Ah Yaya, calm down please" Kukai patted her head trying to get up.

"Ohayou Ikuto-senpai it seems we both have P.E together" Saaya told me as if I didn't already know. "You don't say?" I mumbled, and Amu let out a small giggle.

"Ara, are you a friend of Ikuto-senpai?" Saaya asked with a plastered smile, I could immediately tell it was fake though. Saaya is practically my stalker, she knows everything about me. She probably was already aware that Amu enrolled to this school and that she's my friend.

"Ah yes, I don't believe we've met…" Amu suddenly said. "Hinamori Amu, if I'm correct you're my kohai" Amu introduced herself, holding out a hand for Saaya to shake.

"Yes, yes you are my senpai Hinamori-san " Saaya stated completely ignoring Amu's hand. "How rude Saaya, you don't even shake her hand or introduce yourself" I stated shaking my head in disapproval.

"Ah yes how rude of me Ikuto-senpai I didn't even noticed" Saaya awkwardly laughed, sure you didn't notice…

Saaya hesitantly took hand of Amu's hand as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world. "Yamabuki Saaya, I'm a first year… S-Senpai" Saaya introduced herself squeezing Amu's hand tightly.

"Ano, Yamabuki-san you're hurting my hand" Amu stated trying to peel her hand off, I sighed noticing Saaya only tightening her grip. "Saaya, let go" I demanded and Saaya put her hand on her hip as if she never even shook Amu's.

"So Ikuto-senpai, do you like my outfit?" Saaya asked batting her fake eyelashes. I looked at her outfit, she was wearing a white tube top that stopped right above her belly button and some red tight gym shorts that stopped right above her ass with white wedge sneakers and black stocking, with her curly auburn hair in a loose side ponytail.

"You look, eh well…" I trailed off not wanting to insult her. "You look different!" Kukai finished for me instead, still having Yaya cling onto him.

"Yeah you do and you're also wearing a lot of make-up" I commented patting Kukai on the back as a thanks.

"Saaya-chin, you shouldn't wear to much make-up it's not good for you" Yaya warned her. "But Yaya, I need to look good for Ikuto-senpai" Saaya scoffed at Yaya, it's not as if I'm so shallow that only I care about appearances, sure it's a nice bonus. But overall it's your personality that matters.

"But Yamabuki-san when you sport you sweat and your pores open if you're wearing make-up it'll all go into your skin" Amu explained shooting a smile. "Yes, you must know Hinamori-san I bet you wear make-up all the time!" Saaya stated as if she knew exactly what she was talking about. "Actually no, make-up's bad for you over time it'll only make your skin look worse, Miki actually told me this" Amu shook her head proving Saaya wrong, I just smirked at Saaya's expression when Amu said that.

"Oh, I see. Well I gotta go to my friends now, come on Yaya let's go!" Saaya ordered walking off. "See ya Kukai, Ikuto-senpai, Hinamori-senpai" Yaya let go off Kukai and waved us off, following Saaya.

"Well, this is going to be one hell of a school year" Kukai sighed putting a hand on my shoulder. I noticed Saaya turning around winking at me and glaring at Amu. "Tell me about it" I agreed watching Saaya closely. What do you have up your sleeve Saaya?

"Okay ohayou class!" The gym teacher told us as he walked towards us. "So, today we're having gym outside I figured since it's such nice weather." He explained to us.

"Well, I'm new here so I'm going to do it a bit differently than your old P.E teacher" He said. "Well, I'll just start by introducing myself" He started clasping his hands together.

"I'm Souma Daichi, I am 28 and take sports very seriously, but what I take even more seriously is your motivation so if you try your best you'll be able to land a good grade even if you suck at sports" He introduced himself.

"Well, for this trimester I'm going to try some group bonding" He started leaning against the wall of the huge school building. "Every 2 weeks I'm gonna make a group of 2 people and you guys are going to have to do exercises together that you will only accomplish by working together" He explained looking at everyone closely.

"Any questions?" He asked us all, but got no reply. "Good then let's start, I already made the groups of partners and have them listed on this paper" He took out a piece of paper.

"Okay let's get started…" He started naming people and I just ignored it until I heard my name or the name of someone I know.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko and Mori Akira" He spoke and Nagihiko immediately raised his hand and walked towards sensei whispering something in his ear.

"Very well then, Fujisaki Nagihiko and Mashiro Rima" He changed it. "What, no fair why do they get to change?!" People asked. "Quiet!" He shouted and immediately everyone shut up. "They have a reason, and no it's not some stupid reason like 'I dislike that person' or 'we had a fight' or 'I want to be with my friend'. It's a real and legit reason to be partners so no complaints!" He explained a bit annoyed by everyone's bickering.

Again the name calling started and I zoned out.

"Hinamori Amu and Yuiki Yaya" He called and I saw Kukai sigh in relief, it's not that Kukai dislikes Yaya it's just that her mayor crush on him is crazy.

I hope Amu will be alright though, Yaya's practically Saaya's servant and it's obvious that Saaya doesn't like Amu.

Again some random names…

"Souma Kukai and Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" He called and Kukai and I looked at each other and grinned. "YES!" We shouted in unison giving each other a high five, all the girls except Rima and Amu groaned.

'Aw, now we don't have a chance with the two hotties, and Fujisaki-kun is already with Mashiro-san' 'Maybe we'll have a chance in two weeks!'.

"Suzuki Seiichiro and Yamabuki Saaya" He called and Saaya immediately flew out of her seat. "No! I don't wanna be partners with him he's a total geek!" She complained.

"Yamabuki-san, stop this childish behavior he's your partner deal with it, also whatever you're wearing it's not very appropriate so please wear some decent gym clothes next time" He requested quieting her down. Saaya groaned and sat back down.

"Alright go to your assigned partner introduce yourselves, if you don't know each other yet try to get along and in a few minutes I'll tell you guys what the exercise is" He explained taking a sip out of his bottle of water.

**Amu's POV**

I walked around the court looking for Yuiki-san until I finally found her, I walked towards her and tapped on her back. She finally turned around.

"Hello, I'm your senpai Hinamori Amu, nice to meet cha and please take care of me" I bowed after introducing myself politely.

"Yuiki Yaya, Yaya likes candy and Kukai! Nice to meet cha senpai, I'm your kohai!" She jumped in the air with excitement after introducing herself, what an energetic girl and she's really cute as well.

She wore a white long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up some red shorts and with pink slip on shoes and white ankle length socks, and her hair in two pigtails rapped around by red ribbons. She had very big brown eyes making her look even more cute.

"I wonder what the exercise is…" I wonder out loud. "Yeah, Yaya hopes that it's dodge ball, Yaya's really good at dodge ball!" She exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes, I just giggled.

"What's so funny?" She curiously asked. "Nothing, it's just adorable how energetic and cute you are" I explained to her with a smile.

She stared at me blankly and started to tear up. "Ara? Gomen, I didn't mean to insult you or anything!" I apologized waving my hands like crazy, then she suddenly hugged me.

"N-No it's just that no one ever complimented Yaya for her personality" She sniffled, crying onto my shoulder, literally…

"Why not, you seem like a sweet and honest girl?" I raised a brow patting her head, she was pretty short, not as short as Rima though. It's normal she's this short I guess she is a year younger after all.

"Saaya-chin says that being so energetic and cute all the time is annoying and desperate" She explained, wiping tears out of her face still hugging me.

"I bet that Yamabuki-san is just jealous, because you're so cute and popular. Also if being energetic and cute is who you are, than you shouldn't change just because someone else dislikes it" I encouraged her smiling at her sweetly, I guess I don't really have the right to talk though. It took me 16 years to ask my parents if I could go outside…

"Say Hinamori-senpai, you're actually really nice" Yaya said letting go of me. I just looked at her surprised when she said that, but it then turned into a smile. "Arigatou, Yuiki-san" I thanked her.

"Can Yaya call you Amu?" She asked cocking her head to the side. "Sure, can I call you Yaya?" I asked her right back. "Of course you can, Amu-chii!" She permitted me.

After that we took a seat on the grass and just chatted a bit.

"Say, Yaya I know this might sound strange but can I ask you a personal question?" I asked her nervously. "Hmm, Yaya doesn't mind!" She grinned at me.

"Why are you friends with Yamabuki-san? She doesn't seem to treat you like that much a friend" I curiously asked her, at my question she seemed to be a bit taken aback, but then a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"That's because Yaya knows Saaya-chin for a long time, she used to be very sweet and shy and actually also rather lonely. Yaya was her only friend and we were very close, over time Saaya got more popular and well, Yaya's her best friend. Yaya knows she might not be as sweet and shy as she used to be, but Yaya's certain that she's still somewhere in there" She gently explained hugging her legs.

I see, so my first impression of Yamabuki-san was wrong I guess she's actually really nice. Well, then I can try to befriend her as well if Yaya says she's nice.

"Okay everyone let's get started" Souma-sensei interrupted my thoughts. "For this lesson we're going to have a track race" I heard some groans.

"But not just a track race, one of your legs will be tied up with your partners. You guys will have to work together to reach the finish first" He explained.

"Alright here you all have a piece of rope tie your legs up together and we'll get started" He handed everyone a piece of rope.

"Oh, Yaya was a scout in 5th grade so Yaya can tie up the rope for Amu-chii!" She suggested. "Okay, I'm not that good at tying anyway, thanks Yaya" I smiled at her.

We sat down and Yaya carefully tied our legs together with the rope. "All done!" Yaya exclaimed getting up only to fall right back down. "Gomen Yaya, but you should wait for me to get up as well" I apologized getting up carefully and helping her up carefully.

"It's okay, it's Yaya's own fault for being so careless" She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "But that's what I like about you Yaya, you seem so happy and carefree… I wish I could be more like that" My mumbled the last part a little embarrassed.

"Okay, is everyone finished?!" He asked standing next to the track field. Everyone nodded, and there were a few 'yes's. "Okay, then… Go!" He called and blew his whistle.

Everyone started running really fast and some just walked slowly, Ikuto and Kukai were leading the whole race since they were running really fast and synchronized, and Yamabuki-san and her partner were last since the poor guy was practically dragging her.

I just ran at a normal pace but noticed Yaya was having trouble keeping up.

"Yaya, you okay?" I asked worried. "Yaya's fine, Yaya's just not a very fast runner" She said obviously trying to catch her breath, like this it isn't going anywhere either I'll just drag her along which isn't that much teamwork and will also exhaust both of us.

"Come on" I said and grabbed her hand, slowing my pace. "Amu-chii?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Yaya, you don't need to force yourself, I just wanna have a good time making a new friend it's not like I necessarily want to win. Besides, it's about teamwork not just one person dragging to other one" I explained taking a deep breath.

"So how about we run at a slower pace where both of us can run decently, we probably won't be as fast as Ikuto and Kukai but it might be fun" I offered flashing her a kind smile, she smiled in return. "Yeah, Yaya thinks it's a good idea" She nodded and we both started running in a slow pace.

We didn't end up first but not last either, we were at a decent pace and got a pretty good grade for the assignment as well, and I also think we both had a good time.

"Okay guys, you all did a great job now go and change, see you Thursday" Sensei rapped up the class and everyone rushed inside towards the dressing rooms.

I'm so happy I was able to make another friend again, I'll try to befriend Yamabuki-san as well. If Yaya says she's nice then I guess she really is.

I entered the dressing room and of course a ton of girls were chatting, talking about girl things like bra sizes or that one uncomfortable time in the month, and the heartbreaking break-up with a guy that they only dated 1 month and barely talked with.

I walked towards locker expecting to find my stuff, but instead it was empty and I looked to the side to see some girls giggling and pointed at me.

So I walked towards since I think they know something about this. "Excuse me, have you seen my stuff?" I politely asked, they raised a brow at me as if I was insane. "Uh, yeah. We saw a first-year take it, you know the one with the slutty outfit" One explained looking a bit confused and surprised. "Thank you for the information, but I must say it isn't very polite to call one's attire slutty" I smiled at them gratefully, but then scolded them for their insult.

As I walked off I heard them talking about me 'Wow, she's surprisingly nice, I always hear girls saying it's just an act she puts on in front of guys'. I raised a brow in their direction but continued my search for Yamabuki-san.

Do I really seem so fake? Well, then I'll work on making my reputation better, I'm just being myself and try to make friends.

Walking around I saw Yamabuki-san talking to her friends, including Yaya, near the showers.

"Ah Yamabuki-san!" I called her and walked towards her while she glanced at me and looked at me with an angry expression, did I do something wrong?

"What is it?" She asked annoyed crossing her arms. "Saaya-chin?" Yaya softly whispered looking at her with a worried expression.

"Well some girls said that you took my stuff out of my locker, is that true?" I asked cocking my head to the side curiously. "Yeah, it is" She said rolling her eyes walking towards me.

"I-I was just wondering if I can have them back…" I said nervously, walking backwards until I hit a wall and flinched from the sudden hit. "No, you're not getting it back" She said slamming her hand against the wall right next to my head.

"Because you stole Ikuto-senpai, you're gonna have the pay the price" She pushed under the shower and then turned it on, causing me to get soaked. "Stay away from Ikuto-senpai he's mine!" She yelled and then walked off with her friends, but didn't go.

She frowned looking at me and turned off the shower, and then fetched me a towel. "Gomen, Amu-chii" She apologized shooting me an apologetic look. "Yaya will talk to Saaya-chin, it's a promise" She promised and then walked off towards Saaya as well.

So here I am all alone in the dressing rooms soaking wet. I decided I couldn't stay in here forever, so when I was sure the hallways were empty I walked out of the dressing room.

The hallway was full of puddles of water by now. Suddenly I heard footsteps and quickly snuck behind a locker, the footsteps stopped and then got louder.

"I know you're behind there Amu" I small and emotionless voice that I recognized as Rima said. I sighed and quickly got out in the open from behind the lockers.

"How did you know I was there?" I asked rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "I noticed the puddles of water leading towards the lockers, also it's pretty difficult to miss that pink hair sticking out from behind the lockers" She explained and then looked me over.

"Geez, what did you get yourself into stupid. You're soaked and your shirt's see through, come with me I have so spare clothes in my locker" She sighed rubbing her temples and grabbed my hand, pulling towards her locker.

Rima unlocked her locker and got out a plastic bag that was from some unknown convenience store.

"Here change in these, you already have a towel so you can use that to dry yourself" She explained leading me towards the bathroom. "I'll wait here, go and change" She said leaning against the sink.

I got into the toilet and took a look at the clothes.

A white tank top, sleeveless and studded denim jacket, ripped denim shorts and denim converse. Rima sure does love denim…

I stripped out of my wet clothes and dried myself and my undergarments, well this is inconvenient with my wet undergarments but this is the best I can get.

I slipped on the outfit Rima gave me and decided to change my hair style to a high ponytail letting my bangs fall in front of my face.

I stepped out of the toilet to see Rima still stand there, she actually waited for me. "Finally you took forever" She sighed, I apologized but then shot her a grateful smile.

"Arigatou, Rima" I thanked her and gave her a hug. "N-No need to get so friendly" She said pushing me away and looking in the other direction. Maybe I was too grateful? But, I saw a hint of pink on her cheeks and realized she was just a bit shy and I smiled.

"You're actually a really sweet person, aren't you?" I asked smiling sweetly. "W-What are you saying?! As if" She scoffed and her cheeks heated up a bit more, I just giggled at how flustered she was getting.

Then the bell ringed. "Well hurry up, chemistry is starting and I believe we actually share that class" She said and pulled me out of the bathroom.

As we were walking in the hallways some guys turned to me and whistled, I blushed feeling completely embarrassed. Ah, these shorts are crawling up because Rima's a bit smaller than me, how embarrassing!

Suddenly Nagihiko came by and looked at us surprised then walked towards us. "Is something wrong Nagi?" I asked him, and he smiled at Rima and me. "No, not all" In ensured me, putting a hand on my shoulder right before pointed his attention towards Rima.

"Say Rima-chan, could I borrow Amu for a sec?" He asked her, she nodded in return and he then pulled me towards some lockers.

"Amu, you got Rima-chan to talk to you?" He asked completely shocked, I raised a brow. "Well, yeah what's wrong with that?" I asked curiously, he chuckled shaking his head.

"Nothing, it's just that…" He said and his expression now turned serious and sad. "What is it?" I asked worried.

"When Rima was 10 she had a tragic accident, ever since then she doesn't talk to anyone, except for me. So I was really surprised when I saw you guys heading towards class together and talking" He explained rubbing his temples, and then sighed heavily.

"I was just worried that she would never break out of her shelf and would always keep hiding behind her past, luckily she's talking to you now as well" He gently smiled.

"Well we should head to class now, see you Amu" He patted me on the head and took off.

"Wait, Nagi!" I pulled his sleeve causing him to stop, he turned towards me and raised brow. "W-What happened to Rima?" I asked softly so no one around us could hear. He simply smiled at me. "When she's ready she'll tell you" He said and then took off.

**Yaya's POV**

Yaya was walking around in the hallways looking for Saaya-chin, she's actually really sweet! Yaya knows that, but she turned really cold over time for some reason, but Amu-chii is Yaya's friend as well, that's why Yaya can't allow Saaya-chin hurting Amu-chii.

Yaya finally found her standing beside her locker, when she spotted Yaya she simply looked in Yaya's direction as if expecting Yaya to come over, which actually was the case.

"Saaya-chin we need to talk" Yaya said and Saaya-chin looked uninterested. "Whatever it is make it quick" She sighed rolling her eyes.

"No Saaya-chin, this is important so please listen" Yaya said with a serious expression, Saaya-chin looked at me surprised and nodded. "Fine what is it?" She asked looking me in the eye.

"I think you shouldn't be so mean to Amu-chii, she's our senpai so we should respect her. And she's really sweet and did nothing wrong" Yaya explained, and Saaya-chin scoffed.

"Nothing wrong?" She raised a brow at me. "She's hanging out with my future-boyfriend, making her my love rival. And I refuse to give up Ikuto-senpai, on who's side are you?!" She asked angrily, Yaya's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yaya's on S-" Yaya started, Yaya didn't get to finish her sentence. "Never mind I don't wanna hear it!" She interrupted me and walked away, Yaya fell on her knees as Yaya's eyes started getting watery.

"Yaya's on Saaya-chin's side" Yaya sadly said as tears slide down her cheeks.

"S-So p-please return t-the S-S-Saaya-chin that Yaya o-once knew" Yaya choked on her tears.

**Rima's POV**

Classes were over as I walked around the hallways, looking for that blue-haired idiot Ikuto. I finally spotted him talking to Kukai.

I walked towards him and simply pulled him away. "H-Hey, what the hell Rima?" He asked being dragged along by me.

"Why d-" I interrupted him. "Saaya's holding a grudge against Amu" I sighed looking him straight in the eye, which is difficult cause the guy's a giant! (A/N No Rima, you're just really tiny!)

He looked at me quite surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked not understanding the situation, geez what a slow guy.

"Saaya threw Amu under the shower and stole her clothes, because you're so close to her Saaya was jealous" I explained sighing. "Huh?" He looked at me shocked.

I rubbed my temples, what a frustrating character he is. "Saaya is jealous because Amu is so close to you, geez do I have to spell it out!" I exclaimed annoyed, this time he seemed to understand since he nodded.

"I knew Saaya was probably going to be jealous and do something, but stealing Amu's clothes and showering her, that's just cruel" Ikuto frowned looking in thought.

Then his eyes widened. "Wait! If Saaya stole her clothes then Amu's walking around dripping wet!" He exclaimed in a panic, but I stopped him before he could run off to find her.

"Relax idiot, I gave her some spare clothes" I sighed pulling him back, thank god I never used to talk to him he's stupider than I thought!

"Look, I'm just warning watch out for Saaya and you look out for your girlfriend" I explained and walked off. "Thanks Rima- What, wait! She's not my girlfriend!" He thanked me, but then realized what I said and denied it blushing.

We'll see Ikuto you're denying it now but soon you'll fall in love. Puppy love is so cute and interesting to watch develop…

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! Yay Rima is an awesome character! Which reminds me I haven't even introduced all the characters yet o.o! I still need to introduce Utau and Tadase and Ami and erm, who else is going to be in this story? Eh, we'll see later in the story. Anyway as you see Rima, Yaya, Saaya and Ikuto also have some background story which I want to do something with. I figured it's boring if Amu's the only one with problems and that's also unrealistic. And the idea of the water falling over Amu was amuto12345's idea. So shout out to you! And please review!<strong>


	4. I Missed You

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 4, but you already knew that so I have no idea why I even bother introducing ._. Erm… Well sorry for the late update I'm just lazy and have a short attention span I can't help it okay! Well let's just get started you guys waited long enough. Thanks for reviewing Amuto12345, ikutolover93, Sora-san101, Hanaloid and kitkatbarmeow.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap<em>**

_We'll see Ikuto you're denying it now but soon you'll fall in love. Puppy love is so cute and interesting to watch develop…_

**_End of Recap_**

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

"What's in your bento?" Amu asked as we were making our way to the cafeteria, Amu and I have grown really close lately, so I've also taken notice that she's really sweet and naïve and rather dense when it comes to love, but she's smiles a lot like unnaturally much.

"Dunno, didn't check" I shrugged opening the door to the cafeteria to see the rest of our friends already seated.

"Rima, Amu over here!" Kukai shouted enthusiastically and waved his arm as a crazy man, thinking we didn't already spot him.

Amu and I walked towards them and took our seat, I was seated between Nagi and Amu, and Amu was seated between Ikuto and me.

Amu started taking all her books out of her bag, I raised a brow at this strange action. "Amu what are you doing?" I asked a distressed Amu who was practically throwing her head in her bag.

"It seems like I left my bento in my locker" She sheepishly laughed putting all her stuff into her bag. "I'll be right back, could you watch my bag for me Rima?" She asked putting her bag on her chair, I nodded and in return she shot me a grateful smile and left.

**Amu's POV**

How stupid of me to forget my bento, well where's the key?… Oh yeah it's in my pocket! I got the key out of my pocket and opened my locker.

Ah, there's my bento! I got my bento and closed my locker, I should hurry up Rima gets mad if take too long.

Just as I was about to go, I bumped into to someone causing my bento to fall on the ground, and the food inside was probably completely smashed.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to ruin your lunch" The boy apologized, I shook my head. "No, it's okay I'm sure it's still edible also I should've paid better attention" I forgave him and picked up my bento.

I figured I should introduce myself so I did.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, second year nice to meet you" I bowed after introducing myself. "Hotori Tadase, I'm also a second year nice to meet you as well" He also bowed after introducing himself.

W-Wait… Hotori?! As in Hotori the family that owns all the huge hotel resorts? What is such a wealthy guy doing in a public school?

"Y-You mean Hotori from the hotel resorts?" I asked hoping that I was wrong and he just had the same name. "Ah yes, my father is the president, but must I say your name also sounds familiar…" He trailed off in thought.

Oh no, no, no this is bad! No one can find out who I am! Especially a person who is powerful and could use this for blackmail over something, he in particular doesn't seem like that type of person but I can't take any risks.

"Ah, haha that's probably because well… It's a very familiar name? Yeah that's it! Hinamori is really popular name! Erm, well my friends are waiting for me, gotta go" I made up a doubtable excuse and then ran off to the cafeteria.

This is bad, I was acting really suspicious just now!

When got back into my seat Rima threw my bag in my face, I raised a brow and saw her glaring at me. "You took a long time, you snail" She hissed at me, I sweat-dropped. "G-Gomen Rima" I nervously apologized placing my bag on the ground properly. "Whatever, just don't let it happen again" Rima sighed taking a bite from her panda shaped onigiri.

"What took you so long anyway" She raised a brow at me. "Oh, I bumped into someone and dropped bento" I explained opening my bento, only to find my food completely smashed. "I can see that" Rima retorted staring at my food at strangely.

"Here you can have some of mine" Ikuto suddenly offered putting his bento in front of me. "What about you?" I asked concerned, I don't want to steal someone's precious lunch.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry anyway" He shook his head. "Huh? But just a while ago you were complaining how hungry you are since you didn't eat breakfast!" Kukai said raising a brow at him. "Shut up Kukai…" Ikuto sweat-dropped and smacked Kukai on the back of his head.

"Ikuto, if you're really hungry you should eat. I'm fine I won't starve to death" I refused his offer and shoved his bento back, but he shoved in front of me again. "I won't starve to death either, and you're already skinny wouldn't want to make it worse" He said and I raised a brow. "Was that a compliment or an insult?" I asked a little offended, he realized what he just said and his eyes widened.

"Uh, no that's not what I meant!" He waved his hands in denial and had a faint blush on his face. "Alright, I get it no need to get so worked up about it" I giggled.

"Whatever, just take the food" He sighed offering it again, I pushed it back at him. "No" I refused shaking my head.

"Take it" "No" "Take it" "No" "Take it!" "No!" "Just freaking take it!" "Nope" "TAKE IT!" "NO!" Meanwhile the whole cafeteria was staring at our little quarrel.

"Guys, why don't you just share it?" Nagihiko suggested, suddenly we all turned to him. "That… Actually isn't such a bad idea" Rima said surprised. "Sure" Ikuto and I said in unison. We divided the food and then started our meal.

The rest of the break was pretty normal, just the usual chatting with my friends, Ikuto and Kukai ridiculing each other, Yoru flirting with Miki and Miki pretending she wasn't interested though I know she is, and Rima sometimes whispering something in Nagi's ear. Though I noticed Ikuto kept glancing at Yaya's table and he always frowned, I wonder what's bothering him…

The chime ringed and it was time for math, I have that class with Ikuto and Kukai. Our math teacher was in the middle of explaining the Pythagoras theorem when our principal Amakawa Tsukasa walked in.

"I'm sorry for interrupting this very interesting lesson" Tsukasa apologized, Kukai snorted. "Interesting?" He laughed, while Ikuto tried to shush him. When it eventually didn't work Ikuto just smacked him on the back off his head, causing Kukai to clear his throat and shut up.

"Ah, you see we have a new student today. She came very suddenly and will be placed in the homeroom class of Nikaidou-sensei. Please come in Hoshina-san" Tsukasa announced and in came a really pretty girl.

She had long blond hair placed in two pigtails that reached till her mid-thigh, she had big violet eyes and was wearing a purple short sleeved bowknot blouse, a scarlet frilly cotton skirt stopping below her mid-thigh and some purple chiffon pumps to finish it off.

"Hoshina Utau, I'm 15 since I skipped a grade, please take care of me" She introduced herself and bowed, then Kukai raised his hand.

"Yes Kukai?" Tsukasa answered. "If she's 15 does that make her our kohai?" He curiously asked. "No Kukai you're just her classmate, not her senpai" Tsukasa sighed answering one of Kukai's ridiculous questions.

I haven't been around for too long, but I've taken notice that Kukai tends to ask strange and random questions. For example: 'What happens to your soul after you die?' or 'Why are oranges named oranges but bananas not yellows?'. Yeah, it's pretty strange.

"Please pick a seat Hoshina-san" Our math teacher politely said. She looked around for a nice seat and her eyes widened when they fell on Ikuto, but narrowed when she noticed Kukai and my seat were occupied.

"Next to the pink-haired girl please" She pointed at me, and the math teacher nodded giving her approval. She simply walked towards me with a serious expression, sat down and looked at me.

"Well then please continue with this lesson" Tsukasa smiled and walked out of the classroom.

"Are you close with Ikuto?" A serious and feminine voice asked, I looked to my side to see it was Hoshina-san. "Well, define close…" I said thinking her question through very well. "Do you sit next to him in every class?" She asked. "I do in every class I share with him" I honestly answered.

"Are you guys friends?" "Yes" "Do you walk home together?" "Just partly, he lives a bit closer to school than I do, so the rest of the way I walk alone" "Do you like him?" "Well, of course we are friends after all" "No… I didn't mean that kind of like" "Than what do you mean?". (A/N I hope that wasn't too confusing…).

"Never mind" She sighed slightly frustrated. "How is Ikuto doing in school?" She curiously asked. "He's doing really good, his grades are outstanding and he has some good friends and his fangirls haven't been bothering him lately" I happily explained. "Yokatta" She sighed in relief with a happy smile on her face.

I wonder if she's a friend of his…

**Utau's POV**

This is girl isn't that bad, she is rather dense though. She's really close to Ikuto cause Ikuto doesn't just befriend anyone and she's really cute. That kind of makes me envy her…

I took a glance at what she was wearing. A dark blue gathered mini skirt with a brown shirt loosely tucked in, a black cardigan over it, some black stockings and dark blue flats. Her hair had soft curls in it was loosely pulled back, exposing her forehead.

"I'm Hoshina Utau" I introduced myself extending a hand. "I know you already introduced yourself when you came in" She laughed. "I'm Hinamori Amu" She shook my hand with a smile.

The rest of the class was pretty plain, I had some small conversations with Hinamori and snuck occasional glances at Ikuto. I need to find a way to talk to him…

The rest of the day was also fairly simple, I have some classes with Hinamori, and that annoying Souma guy… I had some classes with Ikuto as well but it seems that I can never talk to him, as if he's avoiding me.

Well guess what Ikuto, no one avoids Hoshina Utau!

School's out now I'm going to talk to him he is not rid of me yet…

**Amu's POV**

School was finally out and I can now visit my sister, I missed her so much.

Her name is Ami she's really cute and has light brown hair and, just like me, honey golden eyes.

She's really pure hearted and encouraging.

Oto-sama and ooka-sama were pretty tough on me when I was a kid, since I would be the successor of their company it was only natural. When they scolded or put too much on my plate I would always cry alone in a corner and Ami would cheer me up with encouraging words and that dazzling smile of hers.

Unlike me, Ami could express herself easily and was always very popular… Well until one day. You see, Ami has a very weak health we all knew she could get sick very easily but we never thought she would get a serious disease…

One day in class, cause Ami could go to public school, the teacher called us saying she suddenly got a nosebleed. We didn't think it was anything serious but my parents went with her to the hospital to make sure she was alright.

She wasn't, we found out she had acute leukemia all along. She's alright, but since I could never go outside I also was never allowed to see her.

So that day I pretty much lost my best friend and now I can finally see her again.

"Hey Amu wanna hang?" Rima asked appearing out of nowhere. "No sorry I'm going to visit my sister" I shot Rima an apologetic smile and we did our goodbyes.

On my way out of the school building I saw Ikuto and Hoshina talking, she then hugged him and he patted her back.

Wow, they were closer than I thought. Seeing Ikuto close with a girl like that makes me feel kind of upset… Whatever it's none of my business to begin with, I should hurry up and visit Ami.

**Utau's POV**

I walked through the hallways endlessly until I caught a glimpse of blue, and then I saw it Ikuto and that Souma idiot leaning against the walls.

Damn, I can't get near Ikuto with Souma in the way. Wait I have a great idea!

I sneaked up to them and pulled Souma aside. "I'll give you 2000 yen if get away from Ikuto now" I said pulling 2000 yen out of my wallet.

"I'm not going to leave my best friend alone with some crazy fangirl" He said denying the money. "What did you just call me?" I asked in a scary voice while glaring daggers at him, he in return sweat-dropped.

"L-Look I get it you fell in love with him at first sight blah, blah yeah I get those a lot but Ikuto's not interested in girls" He explained trying to seem cool, though he miserably failed. "I'm not in love with him baka!" I slapped him across the face violently.

"He's my brother, now leave and let me talk to him before I seriously get mad" I sighed before threatening him.

"Yeah, yeah got it but I still want that 2000 yen" He sighed extending his hand and I slapped the bill in his hand, **hard**, he in return groaned and took off muttering something along the lines of 'feisty woman'.

"Ikuto" I called walking towards him and his eyes widened in surprise.

"U-Utau?" He asked with a hint of surprise in his voice, I in return rolled my eyes. "Stop being so dramatic, why were you avoiding me?" I pouted and cocking my head to the side innocently.

"I'll cut the crap if you will" He sighed seeing right through my act, as expected of my aniki.

"Fine whatever just stop avoiding" I complained with a frown but it then turned into a smile, much to Ikuto's confusion.

"I missed you" I said right before hugging him. "Yeah" He mumbled and patted me on the back.

**Yaya's POV (A/N Her POV is so confusing o.O)**

Yaya was sneaking behind the trees following Amu-chii. Gomen Amu-chii but Yaya is doing this for Saaya-chin!

Yaya slowly followed Amu-chii's every move but when she turned Yaya put a newspaper in front of her face.

Yaya was wearing sunglasses, a detective hat and coat, a fake mustache and a newspaper just to make sure Amu-chii definitely doesn't recognize Yaya!

After endlessly following Amu-chii to wherever she heading Yaya saw a candy shop. "Ooh candy!" Yaya called before running into the shop, Yaya bought a bag of chips, pocky sticks and a cherry lollipop.

When Yaya walked out of the shop Amu-chii was nowhere to be found. Uh oh, NOOOOO! Saaya-chin's going to kill Yaya! What is Yaya going to do?

In a panic Yaya ran over the streets looking for Ami-chii but Yaya bumped into somebody causing her to fall on her butt.

"T-That hurt!" Yaya exclaimed before crying. "I apologize are you alright?" A really serious looking boy asked extending his hand, Yaya took hold of his hand and he helped her get up.

"Yaya's butt hurts and look what you did to Yaya's chips!" Yaya angrily exclaimed pointing towards her chips that was now spread all over the sidewalk.

"I'm truly sorry, would you like for me to buy you a new one?" The serious looking boy offered causing Yaya's face to lit up. "Yes Yaya wants a new bag!" Yaya jumped in the air full of excitement.

"I'm Sanjo Kairi, I actually believe we attend to the same school Seiyo Academy. I'm a first year we actually have P.E together" He introduced himself and bowed. "Yuiki Yaya, I like candy, cute things and Kukai! Also you can call Yaya by her first name and you're waaay to serious!" Yaya exclaimed rapidly shaking the boys hand.

**Amu's POV**

I finally arrived at the hospital after a long walk and seeing a strangely dressed person with a newspaper…

I walked towards the front desk where a nice looking nurse was sitting typing away on the computer.

"Excuse me?" I softly asked a little nervous about disturbing the lady, she looked up at me and smiled. "Ah yes can I help you?" She politely asked, I in return nodded.

"I believe my little sister is in this hospital, Hinamori Ami" I explained and the lady's face immediately lit up.

"You're Ami-chan's big sister? I've heard so much about you! I was already wondering why you never visited!" She exclaimed, gripping my hand tightly. "A-Ah yes, we have quite a situation at home, b-but can I now please see her?" I nervously asked, pulling my hand back.

"Ah of course she's in room 104 it's there across the hallway on the left" The lady explained, pointing me towards Ami's room. I thanked the woman and quickly made way towards Ami's room.

I gently knocked on the door not wanting to disturb Ami, in case she was sleeping, I heard a soft 'come in' and opened the door.

My little sister was lying in her bed staring out the window, but when she turned towards me she had a big grin on her face.

Tears slid down my face, seeing my strong and beautiful little sister in such a weak and fragile state.

I ran towards her and embraced her, she hugged me back just as tightly.

"I missed you nee-chan" She said and I knew she was crying as well. "Missed you too" I gently caressed her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! And yeah I think I pretty much managed to introduce all the characters I wanted to introduce, as you can see I added Kairi! I was really doubting about the ending since I improvised this whole chapter but I actually was planning this thing with Ami. Well see you in chapter 5. Review please!<strong>


	5. I'll Save You

**Hey guys! I updated late again, didn't I? Crap, that's sucks I should seriously update earlier… But yeah, I can't help it! I'm rewatching Kimi ni Todoke. If you haven't watched it yet, watch it. It's a lovely anime and is anything but over fanserviced, aimless and cliché! It's sweet, pure and realistic. And I'm also reading Kamisama Hajimemashita. I already watched the anime and now I'm reading the manga, it took me 3 days and now I've reached chapter 109 and have to wait for a update T-T. But yeah, I should get on with this chapter… Thanks for reviewing kitkatbarmeow, Shugo Fairy 4eva, Ikutolover93, Amuto12345 and animals202!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap<strong>_

_"I missed you nee-chan" She said and I knew she was crying as well. "Missed you too" I gently caressed her hair._

_**End of Recap**_

* * *

><p><strong>Utau's POV<strong>

Ikuto pushed me away from him and looked me straight in the eye with a serious expression. "Alright Utau, now why are you here?" He asked curiously yet still looked very serious. I sighed and removed his hands from my shoulders. "Alright, the thing is. I'm kind of here to make you come and live with me…" I nervously explained looking down at the floor.

Ikuto looked at me completely stunned before his eyebrows slanted downwards. "Utau you know I can't do that" He sighed disappointed, I know how badly he wants to leave and I defiantly can make that happen.

"Yes you can and will do that" I argued as I glared at him. "Well, please oh mighty Utau tell me how are you going to get me out of that shithole?" He raised an eyebrow, impatiently waiting for my reply.

Shit, this is not the best thought through plan I have but I'll get him out somehow. But how? Come on, think Utau think! Oh I know maybe I could-

"Well?" Ikuto impatiently snapped me out of my thoughts. Ugh, that idiot I almost had an idea and now I lost it!

"Okay, so I don't exactly have a plan yet" I sheepishly laughed. Ikuto, in return, heavily sighed while rubbing his temples. "Utau, you can't just waltz in my life and drag me into yours" Ikuto explained and I could tell he seriously wanted to facepalm at the moment.

My eyes twitched when he said that. "I'm your sister, your blood relative! And you tell me I can't help you! You're such a pessimist you know. I bet you think I can't do it, well guess what Ikuto. I already came this far so I'm not going to quit! You hear me aniki? I am going to get you out of that hellhole and you can't stop me!" I threw my tantrum and then waltzed out of the school building.

That baka Ikuto, always underestimating me!

He has a point though… I need to come up with a plan to get him out of there and I definitely will! I, after all, did inherit the Tsukiyomi intelligence. Even though my name is Hoshina I am a Tsukiyomi but I think you already got that since Ikuto's my brother.

I can definitely get Ikuto out of there, but it can't be with just a plan made up within a second. It needs to be a good, waterproof, brain cracking plan! So no one can stop me, not even Ikuto.

Then it hit me. 'Utau, you can't just waltz in my life and drag me into yours'. 'He's been doing really good, his grades are outstanding and he has some good friends and his fangirls haven't been bothering him lately'.

I see, I almost forgot… Ikuto has friends and school and probably a job and who knows what else here. This is his home, it'd be selfish of me to just take everything he treasures away from him because I want him back.

But that doesn't mean I'll just leave the situation the way it is. I'll still find a way to get him out of there.

Let me just scratch everything I've tried so far and start with a new with a blank sheet. I need to get

Ikuto out of there and make sure I take nothing precious away from him.

Ha, I'm such a fool. I just keep rambling on about how I'll get Ikuto out of there, leaving you guys to wonder what 'there' is. Well, it's cruel to let you out of the loop so let me explain from the beginning…

**Amu's POV**

"So nee-chan, you must tell me everything that's been going on for the past two years!" Ami demanded, rubbing the tears out of her eyes with her small pale hands.

I scanned over Ami's appearance, her skin was really pale as if she was a corpse, but was also fair. And her once beautiful, long light brown hair was now short and dull. But her beautiful honey golden eyes were still sparkling and filled with happiness and hope.

"Nee-chan?" Ami's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Ah, gomen Ami I'll explain everything!" I reassured her with a genuine smile, a smile that wasn't forced or just because of the current situation but a smile because I was happy and wanted to smile.

The only person who has ever been able to make me genuinely smile is Ami, because she was always there for me. Also there's nothing you can hide from Ami, trust me I've tried.

I explained the whole story to Ami, from my boring everyday life till the day I could finally go outside. "Nee-chan you finally did" Ami proudly said. "I'm so happy for you". "Arigatou Ami".

"So… This Tsukiyomi guy, kind of sounds as if you have crush on him" Ami mischievously grinned as my face started to heat up.

"Eh? N-No Ami, h-he's just a really good friend t-that's all" I stammered waving my hands in denial. "Hm? You dare to lie to me nee-chan?" Ami asked in a mocking tone since she sees right through.

In front of Ami I'm an open book, like I said you can't hide anything from Ami. "Ami, I told you he's a really good friend that's all" I sighed, explaining Ami that Ikuto and I are just friends.

"So you like him just as a friend?" She asked, I in return nodded. "And what is it you like about him?". I

put a finger on my chin, thinking her question through very well…

Why did I like Ikuto? In the end I just shrugged, much to Ami's confusion. "I like him, because he's him" I simply said. "And how is he?" Ami asked resting her head in the palm of her hand.

"He's nice, easy going and is just good to be around… But I can't help to think that there's more to him and that he's not completely as he seems. He's a mystery. And because he is the way he is, I can't help but wanting to know all about him and figuring out his mystery." I explained leaving Ami with a very puzzled expression. S

he raised her eyebrow and then looked at me. "You're sure that you don't have a crush on him?" She once again asked.

"AMI!" I yelled completely flustered. "Gomen, nee-chan I guess that love is your soft spot" Ami laughed and hearing her sweet laughter fill my ears I couldn't help but to laugh along.

**Utau's POV**

So it all started when I was 6 and Ikuto was 7 and about to turn 8.

Our father suddenly seemed a bit distant of our family, he left in the early morning and came back in the late night always completely stressed. Yet when he talked to us he smiled, a smile that wasn't real I could tell. He pretended to be happy and that everything was alright in front of us. But Ikuto and I knew better than that.

After a while we got a little suspicious of what was going on with our father, so on a late Tuesday night we sneaked downstairs and eavesdropped on our parents while they thought we were asleep.

Papa ran a hand through his hair and looked down at some paper with a frown clearly visible on his face.

"Aruto what's wrong?" Mama asked worried, walking towards papa and put a hand on his shoulder. "I… Don't think we can afford the rent this month either" Papa sighed and my mother gasped.

"B-But if we can't afford rent this month we'll be thrown out of the house" My mother put a hand over her mouth in shock. "Aruto what are we going to do? If we get kicked out where are we going to live? What are we going to do with the kids?" My mother fell on her knees.

Papa put a hand on her waist and help her get back up. "Don't worry Souko, we're going to get through this together." He promised her.

Ikuto and I exchanged worried looks with each other and then quietly sneaked back upstairs before mama and papa could catch us.

That week everything seemed to be calm and settled down until the next day of Ikuto's 8th birthday arrived.

_"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear nii-chan~ Happy birthday to you~"_ I sang for Ikuto giving him a hug.

"Arigatou Utau" Ikuto ruffled my hair and I pouted. "Don't just because you're 2 years older now that you can treat me like a kid" I scoffed and Ikuto laughed.

Mama walked in the living room with a small chocolate cake, since Ikuto loves chocolate, with just a enough pieces for the four of us. "Happy birthday Ikuto, make a wish and never ever tell it to anyone and it might just come true" Mama quietly said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

Later that afternoon papa walked in to the garden with his precious violin to where Ikuto and I were playing.

"Papa!" Ikuto and I yelled in unison, tackling him into a hug. "Wow take it easy guys" He laughed. He then looked at Ikuto and smiled. "Happy birthday kiddo" He said ruffling Ikuto's hair.

"How about I play you two a song?" Papa got his violin out of the case. "Yes!" Ikuto and I immediately lit up at the sight of papa's precious violin.

He played us a song, but it was different from his usual songs, this one was sad and emotional and it sounded so like a goodbye.

Tears started welling up in my eyes from hearing the song, Ikuto didn't cry but he was frowning from the sad melody.

Papa sadly smiled and handed the violin to Ikuto. "Here, I want you to have this" He sadly said. "Huh? B-But papa this is your precious violin!" Ikuto was completely stunned.

"Exactly, because it is so precious I'm sure you'll take good care of it" Papa explained. "Just see it as a birthday present" Papa said walking off.

Papa didn't come home later, and the next day he still wasn't home. Mama started to get worried. She called to police and asked them to look for papa.

After a stressful week the police came by our door and said papa had escaped overseas and they didn't know his exact location.

Mama was already a very fragile woman and being put in so much stress of not being able to pay the rent and having the possibility you can get thrown out, your husband gone for an entire week only to then find out that he's gone overseas. Mama finally gave in and collapsed.

She got hospitalized but it seems that all the stress did mama no good as her poor heart decided to surrender and she passed away, leaving Ikuto and me to be orphans since papa had ran off and we have no godparents we were all alone.

We got an foster dad, Ichinomiya Kazuomi he was a cruel man. He always went away in the early evening leaving Ikuto and me by ourselves and came back in the late mornings when we were already off to school.

So we, luckily, rarely ever saw him. But when we did he always reeked of sake and was very violent if we just said something, Ikuto protected me though.

Whenever Kazuomi tried to hurt me Ikuto would stick up for me and receive all the wounds instead. It hurt to be around such a monster who hit my big brother right in front of my eyes.

By the time I was 7 and Ikuto was 9 I got adopted. I was so sad, it meant I'd have to leave behind Ikuto and I could never see him again.

I once asked why they didn't adopt Ikuto as well and they said it was because they only wanted one kid and they wanted it to be a girl.

And the reason why my name is Hoshina is because when I was adopted they wanted to change my family name to theirs but I requested them to change it to Hoshina, because it was my mother's maiden name.

That's not the only reason though, I also wanted it because I wanted to go to the same high school as Ikuto and if my name was Hoshina that monster Kazuomi would never find out who I am.

It was difficult but now I am definitely not going to let Ikuto go. I want to protect and save him just like he did for me when we were kids. I don't care how but I will. Ikuto, I'll save you.

* * *

><p><strong>And the end! Finally! It's 4 AM right now and I'm exhausted. But hey I guess I deserve it for such a late update. Well yeah I just through the part of Amu and Ami in so you could bond a bit with them and for a little distraction I suppose, besides the chapter would be pretty short if I didn't but I'm tired now so I'm going to sleep. Review please!<strong>


	6. Stuck With You

**FUUUUU-! I updated late yet again! Bad girl, bad girl update on time! I suck for my late updates T-T! It's actually mainly because of 2 things. 1 as you guys know I am lazy and have a short attention span. 2 I am actually working on another story that I was thinking about posting after I'm finished with my this and my other story, which reminds me I haven't updated Puzzle Pieces in two months ._. Sigh, I had such a writer's block for this chapter and it's not like I was blank more like I had to many ideas and didn't know which one to use or how to describe it! Oh and sorry if anyone was confused but I changed my penname! Thanks for reviewing xXLollipopxlovexmeXx**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap<em>**

_I want to protect and save him just like he did for me when we were kids. I don't care how but I will. Ikuto, I'll save you._

**_End of Recap_**

* * *

><p><strong>Saaya's POV<strong>

I was standing in the hallway waiting for Yaya to come and report how spying on Hinamori went yesterday.

Ugh, where is that snail? I've been waiting for at least 10 minutes besides her locker right now! Finally I saw her walking through the hallways walking with… Gasp! Sanjo Kairi?!

He's number 4 of the top 5 of the hottest guys in school.

With, of course, Ikuto-senpai being number 1. Souma Kukai was number 2. Fujisaki Nagihiko was 3. Well yeah, Sanjo Kairi was number 4 and Hotori Tadase was number 5. The rest of the guys in school pretty much have average looks.

"Yaya!" I hissed for her to come over. She spotted me and walked over, waving Sanjo goodbye. "Ohayou Saaya-chin!" She chirped, seemingly in a good mood as always but I know her better than that. She's nervous about something.

"So… Got any goods on Hinamori?" I leaned against her locker. "Erm, well about that…" Yaya rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and explained the whole situation to me.

"YOU WHAT?!" I yelled causing everyone around in the hallways to look at us startled and Nikaidou, the homeroom teacher of Ikuto-senpai, shot us a disapproving look telling us to quiet down.

"You idiot how could you have possibly lost track of her!?" I yelled in a whisper like tone. "Well Yaya went to buy candy for a sec and when Yaya came back Amu-chii was nowhere to be found, Yaya went looking for her and then bumped into Kairi and he dropped all of Yaya's food and ended up being new food for Yaya and well Yaya just forgot to search for Amu-chii".

I pinched the bridge of my nose and heavily sighed. "Alright then, I have a plan so easy that even an airhead like you can understand" Yaya vigorously nodded and listened attentively to what I had to say.

"So since you're friends with 'that' you're going to sit with her at lunch and ask her some questions so we get to know more about her, understood?". "Yaya understands! Yaya won't disappoint you Saaya-chin!" She chanted, being noisy as ever.

**Yaya's POV **

Yaya skipped away, happily as always. But she wasn't happy at all.

Did you see the rage Saaya-chin held in her eyes? So much anger and jealousy that Yaya just gets hurt by looking at it.

Amu-chii is so nice! Saaya-chin doesn't know Ami-chii like Yaya does, that's her problem. Saaya-chin should be friends with Amu-chii!

Yaya should just carry on with the mission until she finds a way to make the two of them friends.

The chime rang and Yaya quickly headed for the cafeteria, looking for Amu-chii.

"Ah Amu-chii!" Yaya waved at her when she spotted Amu-chii chatting with Mashiro Rima. "Ah hey Yaya" Amu-chii greeted Yaya as she walked over to them.

"C-Can Yaya eat lunch with Amu-chii today?" Yaya gave Amu-chii her classic puppy eyes. "Sure you can Yaya!".

Mashiro eyed Yaya suspiciously and then tapped Ami-chii on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh come on Rima, relax Yaya's nice she won't do anything" Amu-chii laughed and Mashiro narrowed her eyes.

"So… Ami-chii how are you?". "I'm fine what about you Yaya?". "Yaya's wonderful, but have you been doing anything out of the ordinary lately?". "Hmm, no. Why do you ask?" "Oh I was just cu-" Yaya stopped midsentence because Yaya tripped but something caught her.

"Are you okay, Yaya?" Amu-chii asked. Yaya quickly looked away and started walking away. "Yaya's fine Ami-chii, thanks but Yaya think she'll be eating lunch somewhere else today"

Yaya bought some sweet bread and went to the rooftop.

Yaya just can't do it. Yaya can't hurt or betray someone as nice as Amu-chii. Yaya doesn't want to betray Saaya-chin either, because Yaya loves Saaya-chin! But… Yaya refuses to hurt Ami-chii because of that.

It's mean to pick sides between your friends even if you've known one longer than the other. If they're both your friends than instead picking a side you should break them up and try to make them get along.

That's why Yaya's decided that's she's going to let Amu-chii and Saaya-chin become friends!

"Sure is windy up here…" Yaya sat down on the tile floor of the rooftop and started munching on her sweet bread.

Saaya-chin is nice, she might not seem like it but she really is and Yaya's known her for a long time.

**_Flashback_**

_"Saaya you're so weird!" "And you can't sing either, I heard you sing in the bathroom you suck." "You're a total outcast, you should just leave no one will ever like you anyway!" _

_Yaya couldn't sit back anymore and watch them hurt Saaya any longer. "Hey leave her alone guys she never did anything wrong!". _

_"Yaya? You're standing up for that freak?!". "Saaya is not a freak, she never did anything to you guys so why are you all being so mean?" Everyone was silent for a second. "Tch, go ahead then Yaya, befriend that freak!". _

_"Are you okay?" Yaya asked concerned, extending a hand to pick Saaya up from the dirty floor. _

_"Y-You should leave me, if you stick with me they're going to bully you too" Saaya mumbled. "So? Yaya will never leave a friend in need!". _

_"W-We're friends?" Saaya was surprised for a moment. "Yup we are so let's stick together forever, 'kay?" Yaya extended her pinky finger for a pinky promise and Saaya soon wrapped her pinky around Yaya's. "Hmm, let's!". _

_As time went by Yaya and Saaya grew really close and loving of each other. _

_"Umm, Yaya… I have a confession to make" Saaya shyly started. "Hmm? What is it Saaya-chin? You can tell Yaya aaaanything!" Yaya exclaimed. "I-I-I like Tsukiyomi Ikuto-senpai!" She stammered completely flushed. _

_"Eh? No way! You should totally go out with him, go and confess already!". "W-What if he rejects me?". "Hmm, Saaya-chin is a little insecure… Well then you can give him some subtle messages that you like him. Yaya also thinks a guy would like a confident girl a lot better!". _

_"Y-You think that would work?". Yaya vigorously nodded. "Yep, Yaya believes in you! Yaya will be by your side forever and ever and help you pursue Ikuto-senpai!" Yaya promised. _

_Saaya was grateful but over time jealousy blinded her, although she definitely loved Yaya it seemed because she was so obsessed with all the girls that confessed to Ikuto. _

_He rejected them all though, making her feel relieved yet anxious at the same time. Why would Ikuto go out with Saaya if he rejected all the other girls? "Yaya also thinks a guy would like a confident girl a lot better!" Yaya's words rang through her head. _

_Saaya wasn't very confident, but she could at least try? Trying worked, but it worked too well. _

_Saaya tried so hard to be confident to the point that she looked arrogant and desperate. Those weren't her intentions she just liked Ikuto and wanted him to like her as well nothing could make Saaya any more happy. _

_Jealousy is an ugly trait that makes you do horrible things and love makes people do dumb and desperate things just to be loved back. _

_Saaya didn't like those negative feelings, she didn't like the fact that her heart really started hurting as if it was about to pop out of her chest. _

_But, she couldn't deny they were there either. She didn't entirely hate them although they hurt they were also the nice the butterflies in your stomach, the sleepless nights because you can't stop thinking about the one you love or that happy feeling you get just by seeing them. _

_Those things all seemed to make up for the incredible jealousy and heartaches. _

_Love was patient, so Saaya could wait for Ikuto to love her back as much as she loved him. _

_She wouldn't settle down for anyone else. Only the man who was so kind to her, not only her, he was kind overall. _

_She also saw him reject the girls, he did it gently as if knowing what it feels like to be rejected. No sugarcoating things but no cruel words either. His kindness. That is what Saaya likes about him. _

_This was no crush. Oh no, Saaya had passed that phase all long time ago. She was undeniably in love with him, the feeling of love if you haven't felt it yet. _

_You might wonder 'What is love exactly?'. You won't know that until you've actually been in love, once you're in love you can deny it all you want but you still know, deep down you are definitely in love. _

_And so did Saaya and even though she's come to desperate measures, she never gave up and kept chasing him. _

_Even if he doesn't love her back it was fine. Just being around him made her happy, but not anymore Saaya got greedy and wanted him all to herself. That's a natural reaction when you're in love._

**_End of Flashback_**

**Amu's POV**

I just finished the P.E assignment for this week with Yaya and it seemed that Yaya had already run off to the dressing rooms.

"Hinamori, Yamabuki clean up the pawns and dodge balls!" Daichi demanded, Yamabuki-san groaned a bit and I just swiftly picked up the pawns. Complaining's not gonna do anything so might as well do it quickly and get it over with.

Yamabuki got the dodge balls and, well, I got the pawns and we put them back into the storage room…

When the freaking door suddenly slammed shut.

"What the?!" Yamabuki-san started to panic trying to desperately cling the door open. "Uh, Yamabuki-san I think that's just gonna break the door…" I sighed.

"Saaya" She muttered. "Hmm?" I was a little confused. "My name is Saaya, I don't like it when people talk so formally to me" Yama- Erm, I mean Saaya sighed.

I smiled, "Well then you can call me Amu". "I'll stick with Hinamori". "O-Okay whatever works best for you…" I sweat dropped at her stubborn behavior.

"Well at least we have lights in here" Saaya said sitting on the floor, seeming a little nervous. "Eh, Saaya are you afraid of the dark?" I saw her flinch.

"A-As if there's no way I would be scared of something so silly" She scoffed. "Don't worry, I won't laugh at you" I reassured her, she blushed a bit and nodded.

Saaya sighed "Why do I have to be stuck here with you of all people?". I raised a brow "What's so wrong with me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"You are my love rival!" She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But I'm not in love with anyone, so how can I be your love rival?".

She looked at me completely shocked. "Y-You're not in love with Ikuto-senpai?!" Saaya sounded kind of… Mad? Seriously I thought she'd be relieved. (A/N So did I! But I like derping around so…)

"No I'm not" I shook my head and Saaya groaned. "I have been wasting all of my time trying to get rid of you for nothing!" She whined. She sighed "Sorry I just l-l-".

"You like Ikuto" I interrupted her. "How do you know?" She asked as if I just explained the 8th world wonder.

"Well it's pretty obvious, I think even Ikuto has noticed" I was stunned, I thought she was doing this on purpose to show Ikuto she likes him.

"Ah, this is so embarrassing I thought it wasn't that obvious!" Saaya admitted cupping her heated cheeks with her hands. "Say, do you think he likes me too?".

I was a stunned by the question, I never thought she'd ask me, out of all people a question like that! "Eh? W-Well I'm not sure if it's like that I don't really know but he certainly doesn't hate you. I mean, why else he wouldn't talk to you ,right?" I replied hesitantly, I hope she didn't catch the doubt in my voice.

She grinned a big, stunning grin. "Arigatou Hinamori!" She laughed.

"I shouldn't get my hopes up now, though. I'm defiantly not the only person out there who likes Ikuto-senpai. But to be honest… I was kind of nervous that you were in love with him". "Eh? Why is that?" I cocked my head to the side, curiously.

"G-Geez do I even have to explain? Isn't it obvious, you're the first girl that Ikuto-senpai ever showed so much interest in and you're like really cute and stuff and, even though I hate to admit it, there's definitely a spark between you too!" Saaya confessed, causing my cheeks to heat up.

Eeeeeh?! Really cute?! A spark between Ikuto and me?! The first girl Ikuto has ever showed interest in?! No way, no way, no way! Is this a joke? Like on those TV shows I've seen. Yeah, that's totally it! I was frantically looking all over the small storage room for some cameras.

"That's why I'm really happy now that I know you're not in love with Ikuto-senpai" She sighed in relief.

"Say Saaya, why did you fall in love with Ikuto in the first place?" I asked, she seemed caught off guard by the question. "That's because even when no one liked me, he helped me out. He made all the pain I suffered slightly better just by just some encouraging words. It's his kindness that I love" She smiled and I couldn't help smile as well.

"I definitely won't give up! He doesn't love me, but I'm sure one day Ikuto-senpai will realize how much I love him and love me back!" She chanted. I took hold of one of hands. "Hmm, go for it Saaya I'll be cheering you on!" I encouraged her.

"I kind of envy you". Saaya was stunned when I said those words. "Why would you envy me?" She asked, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Because, you fight so straightforward, without giving up. I'm not sure if I'd be able to do that" I sadly admitted, yet still smiled. "I too, I envy you!" Saaya confessed, stunning me in return.

"You, I always see you smiling Hinamori! I couldn't do that. Even after put you under the shower, sorry for that by the way, when you bumped into Rima I saw you. You were smiling even though I just did something so horrible to you! You were so strong and kept smiling and honestly your smile is beautiful and can brighten up someone's day, also you're really close to Ikuto-senpai" Saaya pouted at the last part.

Souma-sensei opened the door. "Oh sorry girls, someone must've closed the door without realizing you were in here" He apologized, letting us out.

I squinted my eyes at the sudden brightness, sure there were lights in the storage rooms but they were dim and weak, nothing compared to the sun.

"It's okay Souma-sensei" I assured him, Saaya nodded. "Yeah, the company was nice so it was bearable, see you Amu" Saaya left towards the dressing rooms. I smiled, she finally called me by my first name!

Ikuto then came running in. "Sensei, I forgot my phone in the stora- Amu why are you still here?" Ikuto asked surprised, who already seemed to be dressed in his black, unzipped hoody with matching black skinny jeans, underneath the vest a white V-neck and some black, high-top converse.

"Someone closed the door without realizing Saaya and I were in there, so the two of us were locked up until sensei opened the door" I explained and Ikuto suddenly hugged me. "Are you alright? Did she do anything to you?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice.

My cheeks heated up when he hugged me. "Hmm, I'm alright Saaya is really nice you know" I reassured him, but instead of letting me go he tightened his grip on me.

"Yokatta, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you" He sighed in relief. He never really let me go ,though. But for some reason I didn't really want him to…

He held me until Daichi-sensei had enough and told us to break it up.

**Yaya's POV**

"Yeah, the company was nice so it was bearable, see you Amu" Yaya smiled when Saaya-chin said that.

Yaya skipped away happily. "He he, mission succeeded. Yaya knew that locking Amu-chii and Saaya-chin in the storage room would make them bond!" Yaya chirped as she happily skipped away.

Saaya-chin may think Yaya is dumb but Yaya is defiantly not! And Yaya thinks you guys now know that. Wink, wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! Yaya was behind this whole thing?! Oh Yaya, you sly girl. So I made Amu and Saaya bond a bit, I mean why not? In almost every story everyone portrays Saaya as, well… A bitch, let's put like that cause that's what it is after all. But it's mean to just make Saaya a bad character because it works out nicely for me and makes you pity Amu more or something I dunno… (I just don't wanna give away spoilers for later in the story). Very little Amuto, I know but hey it was kind'a sweet :3. It's unrealistic to only give Saaya bad traits and give Amu only good traits, no one's like that everyone's got strength and weaknesses and goods and bads. This is a long AN so I'm just gonna stop wasting your time. Sorry for the late update and review please!<strong>


	7. Jealousy

**Yes I did it! I finally updated on time, I knew I could do it… So I almost opened up everyone's past, as I'd like to call it, I still have to do Nagi and Rima, and Tadase. It was kind of guessing but I decided I'd do a bit of both in this chapter so I can just get along with the story. Thanks for reviewing TheLightBeforeWeLand, kitkatbarmeow, Ern Estine 13624 and KL**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap<em>**

_Saaya-chin may think Yaya is dumb but Yaya is defiantly not! And Yaya thinks you guys now know that too. Wink, wink._

**_End of Recap_**

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

I was walking down the hallways with Nagi by my side, as usual, when a girl in the corner was whispering to her friends and kept glancing at Nagi only to quickly look away embarrassed.

Her friends started giggling and pushed her in front of us. "U-Uh Gomenasai Fujisaki-san!" She did a small bow and looked up at us -well more like at Nagi she didn't even notice me- with pink and reddish cheeks.

"It's alright Endo-san" Nagi forgave her and was about to walk away with me. "W-Wait! U-Umm could I please speak to you in private" She asked embarrassed.

Nagi glanced over at me and whispered "Will you be alright Rima-chan?" I crossed my arms and glared at him "Of course I will be I'm not a baby, besides I still have Amu" I hissed back at him and walked off towards Amu.

"Ohayou Rima" She greeted me when I walked towards her. I turned back to Nagi with a frown.

Will he be alright? That girl she wanted to confess to him didn't she? What if he'll start dating her and ignore me? …T-That won't be so bad, right? I still have Amu… But why does it feel differently?

Don't get me wrong I love Amu no one could ever replace her as my dear friend, but even though I don't like to admit it I want Nagi to stay by my side no matter what. I never really thought about it sure I know that Nagi has quite some female admirers but I never thought that one of us might starting dating someone and who knows, maybe even get married later.

"Rima are you okay?" I snapped my head towards Amu and nodded. "I'm fine, I was just thinking about something" I explained "Wanna talk about it?". I shook my head "No I'd rather not, but thanks for the offer" I rejected her offer and Amu gave me a understanding look as if she exactly understood what I was feeling, but how could she?

Amu never went through the things I went through. Amu seems to wear her heart on her sleeve, the girl is an open book.

"Alright, but you can always come to Nagi or me if you want to talk about it" I flinched when she said Nagi and she laughed.

"W-What?" I was stunned. "I knew it, it's something about Nagi isn't it?" She grinned all knowingly.

Amu might be an open book but I can't say she isn't clever, she just knows what strings to pull to get people to open up.

**Amu's POV**

"I feel… Uneasy" She confessed. "And why is that?" Just a bit more, maybe she'll realize.

People always think I'm dense in love. In reality I'm not, love is just an awkward subject. Don't you agree? It makes my palms sweaty and makes me nervous.

I've never been in love before though, well unless you count the occasional crush on a fictional character. I can only imagine what it feels like. Even so, I can easily tell that Rima likes Nagi.

I don't know her reason to feel uneasy though. "B-Because some girl is confessing to N-Nagi right now and I'm scared that i-if they start dating he'll avoid me" She stammered and I smiled.

"How does that make you feel?". Rima looked up at me with wide eyes "It makes me feel angry, sad and lonely… I don't want Nagi to get a girlfriend" She confessed.

"What is this emotion called Amu?". "Jealousy, it's called jealousy Rima. You're jealous because you don't want that girl, whoever 'that girl' may be, to date Nagi" I explained and she looked at me with a puzzled expression as if processing what I just said.

She opened her mouth as about to speak. "Hinamori-san!" A voice said and I looked beside to see.

Uh who is he again? Something with an H… "Hashimoto-san?" …Yeah, something about his dumbfounded expression tells me I'm wrong.

"Sorry I forgot your name" I sheepishly laughed. "Hotori-san" He answered and then it came back to me. "Oh yeah! You're Hotori from the hotel resorts!" I remembered.

"Hinamori-san can I talk to you… In private" He requested looking at Rima, his eyes were pretty much saying that he hoped that Rima wouldn't cling onto me.

"Sure, Rima do you mind?" Rima shook her head with a small 'I don't mind' and I walked along with him down the hallways until we were outside under a nice shady tree.

"So what do you want to tell me?" I raised a brow. "I now know why your name seemed so familiar" My eyes widened.

"Hinamori Amu, daughter of Hinamori Tsumugu and Midori, also heir of the Humpty association, correct?" I took a shaky breath and nodded. "Are you going to blackmail me or something?" I asked, wanting to know what this guy was plotting.

There's no way that he would just bring me here and tell me he knows for sheer pleasure, he obviously wants something.

"Well rather than blackmail I'd say an eye for an eye" He explained much to my confusion. "Huh? What do you mean by that, stop working your way around it and just tell me what you want" I demanded a little impatient, he sighed

"Alright, geez. You see, nobody knows what the heir of the Humpty association looks like, they don't know the name, gender, age. Nobody knows anything about you, it would cause quite an uproar if people knew you were just a teenage girl attending high school. I'm sure everyone would love to know who you really are, and since my father has connections I could easily announce who you are to the press" His words pained me.

What does he want from me? I never asked for this, a simple life was all I ever wanted and here this guy comes and bothers me.

I refuse to let him break me down, I won't give in that easily Hotori. I smiled, a confident and unwavering smile "That's true Hotori-san, but like I said please stop working your way around it. Just tell me what you want" I said the last sentence in a bittersweet voice that even made him flinch slightly.

"Fine" He sighed and sheepishly laughed. "I tried to act all cool and confident but I guess it doesn't really suit me, huh?" He foolishly grinned with a slight blush of embarrassment on his face.

I smiled "You almost actually had me there Hotori-san, but the whole sadistic prince thing doesn't exactly suit you, you're more of a nice and gentle type".

When he said nothing in return I impatiently sighed "You might seem nice but you still want something from me, don't you?".

He looked at me wide-eyed "You are quite intelligent must I admit" He complimented me and I showed him a thankful smile.

"However, please let me explain from the beginning why I wanted you here" I nodded, he sat down under the tree and I joined him awaiting an explanation.

**Ikuto's POV**

I just reached school grounds, and was finally on time, thank you lord! (A/N Ikuto and I have similar problems… I can never update on time and he can never reach school on time haha!).

"Oh look, are those Hotori-san and Hinamori-san together?" Some girl told her two friends. "Yeah it is! Could they be dating?!" A slightly more noisy friend curiously asked.

"No way, I thought Hinamori-san was dating Ikuto-sama" The third friend confessed causing me to get a little embarrassed. "Well it is true that there was quite a rumor about that when she just transferred here but it turned out they're just friends".

"Yeah but it's no fair how Hinamori-san gets to hang with the top 5 hottest guys" One of them pouted. "Hmm, that's true the only one who I haven't seen her with is Sanjo-san". "Well seeing how's she's so close to the other four it will be no surprise if she has Sanjo-kun wrapped around her finger sooner or later" One of them joked and they all laughed.

"Yeah, but seriously. Do you think Hinamori-san and Hotori-kun are dating?". "Yep definitely! Look at how close they are!" One confessed dreamily.

I felt anger, sadness, loneliness and all sorts of bad feelings spark inside me. Jealousy? Tch, no way! Why would I be jealous?

…I… I'm just concerned about Amu! Yeah that's right! I don't want her to end up being heartbroken.

That's it! That is definitely all! Amu got up and flashed a kind smile towards him.

Pfft no way! They're not dating… They're not right? Dammit I wanna know!

I was about to walk towards Amu when the chime rang. Lemme see what class do I have now? Chemistry damn I don't share that class with her! I'll just confront Amu about it later.

**Amu's POV**

Hotori-san took a shaky breath before he started "Ever since I was little, people have expected me to walk in my father's footsteps and become owner of all the Hotori hotel resorts. But, that's not what I want. I have a dream, something that I want to do for myself. I don't want to own the hotel resorts." I nodded for him to continue.

"I want to become a doctor I always have. To help people who are sick and fragile and do something helpful for humanity. The problem is, my parents expect me to take over the family business and run hotel resorts all over Asia. They always look so proud and happy when they talk about how when their son is going to grow up that's he's going to do what his father and grandfather did their entire life. How I'm going to take over their masterpiece. It's because of all of the things they say that it becomes more difficult and painful for me to tell them that I don't want to inherit the business" He finished, I patted him on the back in comfort.

"I understand that you are troubled Hotori-san but… What exactly do you want from me?" I asked once more. "I want you to listen and give me advice. It's hard to vent your frustrations when you don't know if you're telling them to the right person. Since I hold your biggest secret I expect you to listen to me and not tell anyone, or else I will tell people who you really are Hinamori Amu" His expression was cold and serious.

"I understand, I will help you Hotori-san" I kindly smiled and left, and as if planned the chime rang.

He really doesn't seem like a bad guy, he's just troubled. I understand, I have to take over the association on day and never in my life have I been asked whether I want to or do not want to do it.

Not that I mind… It's not like I don't mind that my parents are rarely around or ask me how I feel.

**Rima's POV**

I just came out of the toilet stall and I saw the girl from before in front of the mirror fixing her lip gloss.

"Ah, Mashiro Rima right?" She asked and I nodded, quickly looking away to wash my hands.

"I'm Endo Ayana, nice to meet you" I tried to say something but my words were caught in my throat. "Yeah…" Was the only thing I managed to say. I'm already troubled when it comes to communicating but the fact that she confessed to Nagi doesn't make it any better.

"Do you like Fujisaki-kun?" I suppressed a blush and shook my head. "…So you guys aren't dating?" I shook my head again.

"Then, would you please stay away from him?" My eyes widened in surprise. "Since you guys aren't dating I would prefer it if you didn't get near him. You see I really like him and I want to go out with him but he says he can't because he won't be able to spend time with you, which is necessary. But it's unfair, isn't it? Nagi has to look out for you and can't properly date anyone because of that. Aren't you just a bother?" She left my surprised.

I never thought about it that way… I never in my entire life thought as myself as a bother to Nagi. I was so selfish I didn't realize that he probably also wants a girlfriend and has someone he likes.

But I don't really want Nagi to like someone. Ugh here I go being selfish again.

I… I don't want to be a bother to him and I don't want him to hate me either. "Well I think I made my point" Endo-san left the bathroom.

Why? Why does it bother me so much? I don't get it. I don't want him to avoid me or hate me… But why? _Because you like him_.

Eh? Who said that? That voice in my head… _You like him dummy! Not as in friends but as in you really like him._

Huh? I like Nagi?

**Ikuto's POV**

The chime rang and I followed Amu. "Amu! Yo Amu!" I exclaimed, she turned around and waved. "Hey Ikuto, what's up?".

I scratched the back of my head "Oh, nothing much". "Just spit it out Ikuto" Amu sighed and I chuckled.

"Alright I was just wondering". "Yes…?". Oh come on Ikuto just spit it out! It's just one simple question. But what if she says yes? What if it's true? I kind of don't want to hear the answer.

Ah this is so frustrating! Forget it I'll just ask her. "Are you dating Hotori?" Amu seemed a bit confused. "Hm? I'm not dating anyone?"

I'm a lot more relieved than I thought I would be. It feels as if a whole burden has just been taken of my shoulders.

"Why did you wanna know?". Oh crap, here comes the awkward question. "I-It's because people kept spreading rumors about it since they saw you together and I just wanted to know if it was true" Amu looked at me skeptically.

She doesn't believe me, well honestly neither do I. "Yeah, okay" She rolled her eyes but didn't ask any more questions, which I mentally thank her for.

Well I couldn't tell her that I don't want her to date anyone. What gives me the right to tell her who she can and cannot date to begin with?

My heart is beating really fast for some reason…

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Rimahiko! Ikuto sure is slow how can you not have figured out already that you like her?! Sigh, I just feel so content knowing that I actually updated on time. I'm just sitting behind my computer like a total creep grinning haha! So didn't really talk about Rima and Nagihiko's past. I just didn´t find any reason to mention. Perhaps in the next chapter? Review please.<strong>


	8. IMPORTANT AN!

**Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in a while, I apologize. I already suck at updating on time and you know finals, report cards, planning vacations and end-of-the-school-year-activities take in a lot of free time… However this is not an actual chapter, but I think most of you already got that one ._. **

**Okay, now this is what I actually wanted to say so it's okay if you skipped that first part. I have thought a little and skipped through this story a bit as well and am not pleased with how it came out, so far, therefore decided I'm going to rewrite it. So expect this story to be deleted and a new one to come out. Since this is a story that catches some touchy and rather emotional subjects and I don't think I've handled those very well. The characters are a little OOC (especially Ikuto) and others just fall in the background. So I can go on with a lot more errors in this story. As you can tell these are problems need to be handled. So expect the first rewritten chapter to be up some time soon ;) Have a lovely day!**


End file.
